The Huntresses 1: Coming Home
by JennaGreenleaf
Summary: This is actually a LOTR/Twilight/Artemis Fowl/Camp Rock crossover. Jenna Langley-Greenleaf's troubling past has caught up with her. The horrors of a life she hates have just begun. Review, please! I only own Jenna, the plot, and the Legolas' kids!
1. Date

1

Leah Clearbrook sat on her best friend's bed and watched Jenna Langley totally freak out over her first official date with Shane Smith.

"Did you see Jasper Cullen today in Physics, Jen?" Leah asked, trying to get Jenna's mind off Shane.

"How could I miss him? He practically threw up in front of the whole class. He looked really sick. Is it just me, or did you get the impression of a deer in headlights? He was looking at somebody like they were something to eat," Jenna questioned as she held up a sleeveless tube top, promptly dropping the preceding subject. Jenna didn't elaborate. To say the truth, Jasper was starring at _her_. It was completely unnerving, seeing as she could hear his thoughts. Just a whisper, though, her gift wasn't that strong as compared to her others. He was thinking something about thirst and blood. It was weird. And believe her, she as the essence of weird. Well, at least according to humans, "And Leah, please don't call me Jen. My mother called me that. And look where I ended up. Adopted. Bah." What she didn't mention was that it was she who had done the adopting.

"You where adopted? That top is a bit pushy, Jenna. Save that for date number five."

"Number five? Since when did you become the expert on dating? Could Seth have anything to do with this?" Seth was in Shane's band, and him and Leah had hit it off. The two girls giggled.

"What about this?" Jenna held up a denim miniskirt and a maroon cardigan.

"Perfect!" They exclaimed in unison, laughing all the while. Jenna hadn't laughed this much over such a trivial thing in a while.

Snagging her red beret from the dresser where it sat, she placed it on her flowing, brown-and-gold hair. Her hair reached the small of her back; she was very proud of it. If only she could allow it out to its full length...but she mustn't do that. It would spell disaster for her.

"How does that look?" Jenna questioned. She _so_ wished she could show her ears. They would complete the outfit...but, then again, it would spell disaster.

"Again, Jenna, awesome," Leah said, "Not too dressy but just perfect."

Jenna checked the clock on her bedside table, "Oh my god, it's seven, Shane will be here any minute!" She exclaimed, suddenly nervous. The time seemed to double her nerves.

"You'll do fine," Leah assured her for the millionth time, "You know Shane. You spent a summer with him. You sang a duet with him! Calm down. You can do this." By this time, Jenna was almost hyperventilating. It didn't help that Leah was starting to run a fever. Yah, she could sense that.

The doorbell rang just as Leah began to push her friend towards the door.

"He's here." Leah whispered in her ear, "Go on, your prince awaits."

Shane sat in his limousine on the way to Jenna's house. He stared out the window and thought about the girl he was going to meet. Suddenly he heard a thump.

"Some CD signing," Kevin said, suddenly appearing beside him, "You totally forgot to invite us."

"Where are you really going?" Seth asked, "Nice outfit." He looked down at Shane's abnormal unbuttoned suit jacket and jeans.

Shane muttered something incomprehensible and continued to stare out the window.

"I knew it!" Kevin cried, "He's meeting that girl from camp. What's her name? Um...um...Leanna! Um, no, it's...it's...Jenna! That's it!"

"How did you guys even get in here?" Shane asked his band-mates.

"We stowed away in the trunk." Kevin confessed quickly.

"And why did you come?"

"We were curious. We knew you weren't telling the truth," Seth said, "Come on, you're not that hard to read."

Oh, if he only knew. Shane hated his act. He hated all the hiding. But he had to do it.

"Come on, spill all the details!" Kevin pleaded.

"There's nothing to tell. Jenna and I are just going for dinner."

"Ooo, Shane got a date!" Kevin yelled.

"It's nothing! Seriously, guys!" Shane defended.

"I don't know about nothing, but we sure saw the spark at camp. It looks like that spark ignited." Seth commented.

Shane groaned and returned to looking out the window. He hadn't told the guys how involved he actually was with Jenna, but he suspected they already knew. But they didn't know what he was planning to do.

_Be patient,_ he told himself, _she knows her daughter well, and she knows me well. I have to do this._

A couple of minutes later, they pulled up in front of Jenna's house. Shane quickly ditched his band and hurried towards the simple but elegant house. As he rang the doorbell he could feel Kevin and Seth's eyes on him.

Connie Langley answered the door.

"Shane, come on in. Jenna will be ready in a moment," She walked to the bottom of the stairs, "Jenna, come on, Shane's here!"

"Coming, Mom!" Jenna's soft voice floated down the stairs. Shane heard her voice and another that he recognized as Leah Clearbrook's.

A minute later, Jenna descended on the stairs. She had a slight grace about her, and seemed to float down the stairs.

"Hi, Shane," She said, "You ready?" She grabbed her sweater and followed Shane out the door, "Bye, Mom!" It almost hurt to call Connie mom, when all she was was a surrogate. But Jenna still cared for her, and Connie was much better than Jenna's birth parents.

"See you later, Mrs. L!" Shane called as he escorted Jenna to his limousine. To her he said, "My band decided to follow me. They stowed away in the trunk of the car and will be riding with us." Shane held open the door of the limo.

Jenna slid into the empty seat across from Seth and Kevin.

"Hey, Jenna," Seth grinned, "So you're the one who tickled Shane's heart."

"I guess," Jenna blushed. Pitching her voice to a tone that was too low for human ears, she added, "And you're the one who is secretly dating my best friend."

"Shh!" Seth pleaded, "Keyword there, secret!"

Jenna didn't understand how Seth could have heard that. There. Another thing she didn't understand. Two in one day. That was a record for her.

Shane entered the car and punched Seth, not giving Jenna any time to contemplate what had just happened. They sat in silence for a few seconds, but eventually started talking about Sequence's hectic concert schedule.

"We have, like, five concerts a week for the next six weeks!"

"Yeah" Kevin said slowly. Jenna studied his face. She was starting to get a headache.

"Kevin, you okay? You look-and sound-a bit off." She questioned, careful not to reveal her secret.

"I'm okay," he muttered, leaning back against his headrest, his face a sickly shade of green, "I'm just a little carsick." He closed his eyes.

_It's more than that, _Jenna thought._ She could feel it._

"So you're coming, right?" Shane directed this question at Jenna.

"Where? What?" She responded, breaking out of a trance. The deep black pupils of her chocolate eyes fixed on him. Jenna hated the fact that she couldn't be completely honest with him. If she was, though, things would find her. Horrible, horrible things.

"On the concert tour. We may even be able to get you in to sing with us." Again, she wished her eyes could be their normal colour.

"Oh, yeah! Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." _Sy,_ she added silently. It was her word for sing.

The limousine pulled up in front of the restaurant. _La Bella Italian._

"Have fun" Seth said as Shane helped Jenna out of the car.

"Make sure he's okay," Shane responded, jabbing his thumb at Kevin, "He doesn't look so good."

"Okay" Seth agreed as he reached over to close the door.

"Hey man, you okay? I know you don't get carsick" Seth asked Kevin.

"I know. I just didn't want to mess up Shane's date."

"How? You having the flu or something won't ruin Shane's date."

"Oh, it's much worse than that," Kevin muttered, "I've already told you what it is."

"How so?" asked Seth. Then he remembered, "Oh...crap"

"Did you really think I could get this sick from the flu?" He chuckled, and all of a sudden lost continuousness.

Jenna and Shane entered the restaurant. Jenna was surprised that they were not being bombarded with reporters, considering they had just pulled up in a limo. They sat down at their table without anyone really noticing them or recognizing Shane.

Their waitress came up to them. "Can I take your-wait, do I know you?" She asked Shane.

"I'm pretty sure we haven't met." He answered.

"Okay," She said, clearly confused, "Can I take your order?"

After they ordered, Jenna commented, "You perfect gentleman, Shane. You really have changed." She pushed away the blackness eating at the edge of her vision. Kevin really was in bad shape, if he had just fainted. Which he had.

"Changed? No-well, not really. I just went back to who I was before all of the fame and popularity got to my head. Like in your song." In a soft voice he started to sing a few lines of Being Me.

Don't let the little things

Bring you down

Don't let them get to you now

Don't hide who you want to be

Come out and scream

This is me!

Here I am!

While I'm alive and kicking'

I won't let you down!

"Yes" She agreed.

As the duo talked, their food came.

"Are you sure we haven't met?" The waitress demanded.

"Positive," Shane said, a little icier than he meant it. This girl was starting to make him angry.

As the girl left, Jenna scolded, "Shane, that was a little harsh." Jenna let her eyes flash violet, but Shane didn't notice.

"Harsh? I let her down easy!" He responded, "I'm not going to tell her who I really am, or we'll be overrun by people!"

"Okay," Jenna said. She changed the subject, "So, does Kevin usually get carsick? He was looking pretty bad."

"That's what's worrying me. Usually, it's Seth who gets carsick. Kevin's usually fine." Shane sounded concerned.

When the waitress brought the bill, Shane put some money on the table and they left the restaurant.

Again, Shane opened the limousine door for Jenna. But this time, she slid in to face only Seth. Shane came in after her.

Seth's face was grim, "It came back" he said.

Shane's mouth fell open, "No, how-" he paused.

"What came back?" Jenna whispered, playing dumb though she already knew. She could pick up a whisper of Seth's thoughts. She looked at Shane. When he didn't answer, she turned to Seth.

Seth drew a breath, "When Kevin was nine, he had migraines. His family all thought they were done when he turned ten, but I guess not." Jenna was stunned. She didn't even realize when they pulled up in front of her house. Shane escorted her to the door, but his face was grave. She kissed him goodnight and then entered the house.


	2. Seth becomes a spokesmodel

2

"So...how was it?!" Leah demanded excitedly before Jenna even got through the door.

"Great" Jenna said half-heartedly.

"What happened? Did you two not click?"

"No, the actual date part was amazing. But on the ride home-" She stopped.

"What happened on the ride home?"

"Well, Kevin had migraines when he was nine." Jenna continued.

Leah gasped.

"Leah, you can't tell anyone. He was totally green."

"Oh my God, Jenna! Is he okay?"

"I don't know. Nobody does."

As Leah left, Jenna promised herself that she would call Shane in the morning and check up on him, Kevin, and Seth.

When Shane re-entered the limo, Seth smiled blankly at him. He went over and put his arm around Shane's shoulders. He knew Shane would take this news harder than anybody, even Kevin's parents. The two boys stayed that way as the car brought them slowly home. Neither of them said a word.

At ten the next day, Jenna phoned Seth. Shane didn't have his phone on, but she knew he would be with Seth. Besides, she wanted to talk to Seth. And Seth probably wouldn't freak. Not as much as Shane, anyway. Seth was more together than Shane was. She dialed Seth's number.

"Hello?" Seth said into the phone.

"Hey Seth" Jenna responded.

"Hey, Jenna, do you not have Shane's number? I can give it to you if you want."

"No, I've got it, but his phone isn't on and I wanted to talk to you."

"'bout what?"

"I was just worried about Shane. His face went all blank when we got into the car. It was like he was about to break."

"Yes, well, Shane is a bit more fragile than Kevin and I, even though he doesn't want to admit it," Seth said, "You are perfect for him."

"Why?"

"Because you knew exactly when he needed comfort and provided it for him. Speaking of providing support, why don't you come over here? Shane-and not to mention Kevin-need all the support they can get. I'll send the car over right now."

"Okay" Jenna agreed.

"See yah soon" Seth said.

"Bye."

"One more thing, Jenna," Seth called before Jenna hung up.

"What's up?"

"Don't tell Shane I said he was fragile. He'll kill me."

"Deal"

The limousine picked Jenna up at ten thirty and drove her to Seth's house. The driver escorted her to the door and Seth answered.

"Thanks for coming, Jen," He breathed, "Come on." He led her up a set of spiral stairs and into the last room in the hallway.

"Jenna" she corrected.

The room was obviously Seth's. You didn't get many limos down at the La Push Indian reserve. The walls were painted blue-it was Seth's favorite colour. The bed wasn't nearly long enough for all six feet five inches of Seth. Really, the kid was a monster. Well, more like a giant teddy bear. One that looked like it could rip you to shreds, that is.

Sitting on the top of the bed was Shane. Jenna went over and sat beside him. She put her arm around him. Seth quietly left the room. Shane continued to stare at the floor.

"Did Seth invite you?" Shane asked.

"Yes"

"Curse him for being able to read me like a book. I was going to call you myself once I finished staring at the floor."

Jenna laughed, light and airy. Her trademark Elf laugh. Shane joined in, marveling at the sound. It was light, yet so alive with sound. When you heard it, you could almost hear colours.

"Just your smile is enough to cheer me up. And Seth knew that. I'm happy he called you, Jen."

_I have that effect on people,_ Jenna thought.

"I actually called him. I was worried about you. I'm here if you want to talk. And why do people insist upon calling me Jen? Urg, I absolutely hate it." _Should I tell him? No. Not now. If he freaked like this about Kevin, he would go insane if I told him what I-and who I-really am._

"Alright, sorry, Jenna, but I'm still happy he invited you." They sat on the bed for a while.

Seth peeked his head in through the door. "Do either of you two lovebirds want lunch? It's noon." He pointed to the clock.

Jenna blushed, "We're not, I mean, we're not...lovebirds, Seth."

"_Sure_ you're not."

"Okay, that's enough" Shane told Seth.

"Is grilled cheese okay? That's the only thing I can make without blowing something up."

Jenna giggled. "That's great, Seth"

Ten minutes later, Jenna and Shane were at the kitchen table.

"These are great, Jenna." Shane said, reaching for his third sandwich. Jenna had replaced Seth after he had managed to burn himself five times and singe the edges off his hair. Shane had had to use the fire extinguisher on the stove and Seth's hair. If somebody had to be the spokesmodel for a company who blew things up, he would have been picked right away.

"Thanks," She said timidly, "I learned from the best." She bit into her sandwich and decided to take a chance, "How's Kevin?"

"Well, he's not getting any worse. But he still looks like a sheet with a green floral pattern."

"It's that bad?" Jenna whispered. She had to act like she didn't know how Kevin felt.

"Yes, and for now, it's only going to get worse. Right now, he can't even get out of bed."

"Are you okay?"

"I've seen better days, but I'm fine." Shane answered.

_He's most certainly not fine_, Jenna thought. She didn't need her extra senses to know that, _I wonder if I will be able to get him to talk._ She glanced at the clock and exclaimed, "Alate! Shacr renvr om. Shacr beevty Mer ittlefetre catty. Beri saul alsono tho kerr!"

"Huh?" Shane asked. Jenna realized that she had made her exclamation in Gnomish, her family's language and the language of every fairy race.

"Oh, sorry. What I meant to say was; Darn! I have to get home. I told my mom I would only be gone for a little while. And now it has been three hours!"

_What???? What in the world is she saying? It sounds like it's from a totally different time period. And the language, what was that?_

Jenna almost blushed at her mistake, but managed to keep her face clear.

"Relax, Jenna, I'll get you home." He got up from the table and led her to the door, yelling a goodbye to Seth who was still barricaded in the bathroom.

"Hey, wait for me!" Seth called. He unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out. Jenna caught a glimpse of his hair before he slapped on a hat. It took all of her immense willpower not to laugh out loud, "I'll need a hairdresser to fix that mess."

Little was said on the ride to Jenna's house. All thoughts were turned to Kevin, and in Jenna and Seth's case, Shane. As she thought of Kevin, Jenna began to feel the pain that she had been repressing. She shivered.

"Disturbing thought?" Seth asked.

"Memory" Jenna corrected.

"About what?" Questioned Shane.

"Personal experience." Jenna said softly. Well, it was actually Kevin's personal experience. Still, listening to the tone of her voice, the to boys dropped the conversation.

_Looks like it's a memory she didn't want to remember, _Shane thought as the limo pulled up in front of Jenna's house and she got out.


	3. Jenna drops a few bombs

3

Jenna tossed and turned all night. Kevin's pain was almost unbearable. It was almost to much for Jenna to handle, and it was that much worst for Kevin. Plenty of times Jenna woke up almost hyperventilating in a cold sweat. Finally, at three o'clock in the morning, she phoned Shane's cell.

Shane was wide awake and strumming on his guitar in his basement, three levels down from where his parents slept.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He checked the caller ID and saw that it was Jenna, "Can't sleep either, can you?" He asked with a laugh as he flipped open the phone.

"No" Jenna said, but her voice shook.

The tone of Shane's voice changed immediately.

"Jenna, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I've been living a memory all night."

"The one you shivered at in the car earlier?"

"Yes"

"If you don't mind me asking, what's it about?" Shane's voice was laden with concern.

"It's...um...well, how should I put this? How can I put this lightly? Um...It's not my memory." Jenna said finally.

"If it's not yours, who's is it, and how are you remembering it?"

"It's Kevin's, and I'm remembering it because he handed it to me on a silver platter!" Jenna snapped.

Shane was taken aback. He had never heard Jenna snap at anyone before. Especially not him.

"I'm so sorry, Shane," Jenna apologized quickly, "It's just I've got a horrible headache because Kevin's got one, and Leah's running a fever, so I have one too, and the headache is twice as bad..." She trailed off.

"Wait. Did you say you have a headache _because_ Kevin's got one?" Shane was again confused.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"You'll never believe me."

"Try me" Shane challenged.

"Okay. I'm part Elf."

Shane didn't say anything. Jenna heard his mouth fall open with a small _pop_.

She dropped another bomb on an already burning city. "I'm also part Fairy."

Shane was still stunned, "Wow," he finally said, "I'm dating a human-Fairy-Elf."

"No, just a Fairy-Elf. I'm exactly half Fairy and half Elf. I've never been human and I never will be. But you really believe me?"

"Why wouldn't I? After all we've been through, why would you lie?" He said, "So. Are you going to tell me about any special abilities?"

"Well, I can fly, see up to 200 km, I have a healing gift, an excellent shot with a bow, and when someone close to me is sick, I am too. I can see a selection of people's memories, read some of their thoughts, and turn the tide of an argument."

"Wow," Shane repeated, "That's a lot of abilities."

"Yah. Open your window."

"Why?"

"So we can talk face to face."

"What?"

"Just do it!" Jenna commanded politely, if that was even possible.

Shane stood up and opened the window. A second later, Jenna, complete with pointed ears that were a whole three inches longer than her regular ears, and wings that hardly fit through the window they were so long came through. She promptly disappeared.

"Jenna?" Shane asked quietly, "Where are you?"

"Shh" Came her voice in his ear, "The window disturbed your mother. She's coming now."

Shane's mother peaked her head through the door. "Shane, it's 3 am. Why aren't you asleep?"

"Can't sleep" Shane muttered.

"Kevin?"

"Yes, but you should go get some more sleep." His mother, sensing he wasn't going to talk, left the room. Jenna reappeared beside him. She was giggling and playing with his hair. He was struck by how much he thought he loved her, even with what he was planning. _You can't love her, she said it was impossible, idiot._ Shane was glad that she had put a block on his mind against Jenna.

"So, every person gives you one memory, right?"

"Uh hu"

"Just out of curiosity, what memory did she give you?"

"Your toilet training."

"Oh" Shane said, blushing.

"If it makes you feel any better, you didn't give me an embarrassing memory."

"Thanks"

All of a sudden, the girl sitting on the couch beside Shane wasn't Jenna. Well it was, but wasn't all at the same time. Jenna had worn her human guise up until now-except when she came through the window-for Shane's sake, but now she let her Elfish and Fairy features show, becoming extraordinarily beautiful.

Her hair was longer, down to her knees now. Her ears were almost two inches long, and pointed. Her wings shook of the spell that concealed then. She got taller, just by a bit. Her eyes flashed blindingly white for a moment, and then settled back to brown. Shane got a feeling that wasn't her natural colour, though.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked, tucking a strand of shiny, wavy brown hair behind one pointed ear. It was weird how natural it seemed for her, to not have human features, "It takes a lot out of me to disguise them, and I've had to disguise them for the past six years."

"Oh no, not at all." He responded. He reached out and touched the white-and-brown feather closest to him. It was hard to believe that this magnificent set of wings was attached to his girlfriend.

She shivered-in pleasure, "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"No"

Jenna fluttered her wings and sat crossed-legged on nothing but air. She winced in pain, "Kevin's headache." She said, answering Shane's silent question, "It's getting worse."

"Can you help him?" Shane asked.

"I'll do what I can. Come on."

"How will we get there?"

"The same way I got here. We fly." She hooked her arms under Shane's and uttered a few words in the ancient language. An image of Shane sleeping appeared on the couch by his guitar. She went through the window and launched herself and Shane into the night sky.

Jenna was forced down atop a building. She put Shane down dow before landing lightly ten feet from him.

"You're heavier than I thought. No matter." Jenna whistled and two paint pegasi swooped down and landed on the building. Shane gaped at her.

"Fleury, who you will be riding, was my first pegasi. She's completely tame. Perfect for beginners." Jenna waved her hand and a saddle and bridle appeared on the nearest pegasi. She herself rode without tack, springing lightly onto Rain's back with grace that only she possessed, "You don't have to do anything. Fleury will follow me and Rain." Jenna said as Shane scrambled into the pegasus' saddle. "Just hold on." Jenna laughed.

The pegasi brought them to Kevin's at light speed. "That was fun!" Shane exclaimed as he tumbled off of Fleury. "Can we do it again sometime?"

"Of course." Jenna responded, "But right now we have more pressing matters." Shane saw pain in her eyes. Kevin's pain. All he wanted was for it to stop. Stop hurting Kevin, and Jenna too. Jenna proceeded to the door with Shane in tow and rang the doorbell. She and Shane pushed past Kevin's father when he answered the door. "Sorry!" Jenna called, "No time!" She bounded towards Kevin's room at a pace far too fast for human eyes to see.

When she arrived, she pulled Shane into the room and closed the door.

"Humans are so slow." She muttered. Her human guise fell off her like water from a waterfall as she walked over to Kevin, who lay in his bed with a troubled look on his face. "You're right, he does look like a green floral sheet." She told Shane. The pain was mind-numbing with this close proximity. Jenna placed a hand over Kevin's forehead and one on his chest.

"Livra!" she said. Her hands glowed violet. "Livra!" She repeated and the whole room was bathed in light.

The light dispersed and Kevin stirred, "Hide your wings!" Shane told Jenna quickly.

"I can't. That healing took too much out of me."

Kevin opened his eyes and sat up. "Where am I?" He questioned, "And why does Jenna have wings and pointed ears?"

"You're okay, Kevin! I knew Jenna could do it!" Shane cried.

"Tactful, Shane," Jenna muttered. She'd just blown her cover, big time. But Kevin's illness hadn't been normal. It had almost been..._magical._ Oh, no.

"Do what?"

"She healed you"

"How?"

"With-well, I'll let her decide if we should tell you."

"I have to tell him, anyway. He's already seen my wings and ears." Jenna did a back flip and sat on air again, like she had in Shane's basement. Kevin stared at her, "I used magic. A little Elfish Earth magic and Fairy magic. I'm half Fairy and half Elf."

"I seriously wouldn't believe that if you weren't sitting in front of me, wings and all," Kevin said, "Does Seth know?"

"No, only Shane and you," Jenna responded, "but tomorrow, or technically today, he will." She looked at the clock and gasped. "It's really late, we'd better get home. That projection won't hold for long. And I'm exhausted."

Shane and Jenna left Kevin to sleep. They rode Rain and Fleury back to Shane's place. Jenna made sure he got in and then kissed him goodnight. She then flew home and crawled into bed. Even though she was exhausted, it was hours before she slept. She hadn't used so much of her powers in six years. It was more than kind of stupid; it was like sending up a flare for her Mother. But Kevin had been sickened magically. And the only ones with such power were her Mother, her Aunts, and her Uncle. It was her. She had found her. Eventually, though she never got her thoughts in order, Jenna drifted into an few hours of uneasy slumber. After leaving her bed at five o'clock in the morning to be sick, she fell asleep. Jenna didn't wake until one p.m. the next day.


	4. Haven

4

"Dr. Cullen's calling it a medical miracle," Jenna said as she flew through Kevin's window, dropping in on him, Shane, and Seth, "I call it a job well done." She frowned, "No, wait, that's way too cliche. What about...oh, never mind!"

"Wow! You guys weren't lying!" Seth exclaimed to Shane and Kevin. He turned to Jenna, "You really are a human-Fairy-Elf?"

"No. I don't have a drop of human blood in my body, and I never will. I'm just a Fairy-Elf," Jenna responded, "Wanna go for a pegasus ride? I know a really nice clearing." She had been meaning to go back for years now. She couldn't put it off any longer, the trip back to Haven. But she needed support from her friends.

"Count me in!" Shane, Kevin, and Seth said in unison.

"I'll meet you outside in a few minutes." She said as she disappeared out the window.

Jenna flew home as fast as her wings would carry her. She grabbed some snacks and drinks and flew back. She picked up a very confused Leah on the way and put her atop Rain. Jenna called for three other pegasi; Fleury, Melinda, and Autumn. They would carry Seth, Kevin, and Shane. She herself would fly under her own power.

Jenna explained everything that happened to Leah on the way to Kevin's. Including the part about her not being human.

"Jenna," Leah said, "You never answered one of my questions. You were adopted?"

"Yes. The Langleys are not my birth parents. My mother is an Elf. Her name is Matilda Greenleaf. Imagine the worst person you've ever met, and then imagine them forty times worse. My father, a Fairy named Harrison Cullen, left my mother before I was born. Mother never wanted me. She used to hit me every day. I hated coming home. I ran away when I was nine, and lived on the street for six months. She hunted me like I was small game, and not her child. She still hunts me. Then I found Connie."

"Jenna, I-"

"You want to know what the worst part is, Leah? The worst part is knowing that even though I am safe here, she's still out there looking for me. If she ever finds me, she will do everything in her power to kill me. I live in fear of her every day."

Under the cover of Jenna's protection spell, the five musicians took to the sky. Jenna led the way. The pegasi formed an arrowhead beside her. She kept her light, bleached-wood Elven bow in her hands. It was the same bow that her grandfather, Legolas Greenleaf of Northern Mirkwood Forest, had received from the Lady of Light, the Lady Galadriel.

Jenna was over the moon to be able to fly out in the open again and not put on her human disguise. She was back in her full glory. The others could see a new gleam in her eyes, brighter than the one that had appeared when she had sang with Shane. Brighter than when she had started dating Shane. But most of all, Jenna relished in the fact that she could now put her magic back into her singing. Before she ran away, her mother had never allowed her to sing. But Jenna found ways to sing without her mother ever knowing. It was her most precious talent, the one that helped her forge out a sisterhood with the Earth.

"Seth, you okay over there?" Jenna called. She had noticed Seth turning green and had felt his nausea.

"I'm fine." He yelled back.

"No, you're not. You're making me nauseous."

"How?"

"I feel people's pain and illnesses, Seth. You can't hide any sickness from me."

"Okay, I get airsick."

"Airsick and carsick? Wow." Kevin whispered to Shane.

Jenna held up a hand, "I can get Melinda to gallop on the ground if you'd like."

"No, I'm really fine."

"_Seth,_" Jenna said.

"Alright," He agreed.

"I'm sorry, Seth, but I can't function with a sick person so close at hand." Jenna muttered words to Melinda and in a flash she was galloping on the ground. The rest of the group flew on. Then Jenna began to sing. When she sang, the whole world was brighter. Birds joined her chorus. Deer dodged in the woods under them. None of them had ever heard words like that before, but they were stunned at their beauty. It was unparalleled to anything heard by anyone in decades.

When she finished, everyone stared at her in awe. "What?" Jenna asked. She met each of their gazes with her brown eyes that were gradually turning back to their natural colour, a brilliant violet.

"That was way better than anything you did at camp," Shane said, "Why-"

"-did I not sing like that at camp?" Jenna interjected, "Simple. I didn't want everyone to find out the truth. You must realize this. I'm not human. You had to have heard the magic in the melody. It means so much more than you could ever know. More even than I can realize," She snapped her fingers. Leah shot her a questioning glance, "That was just do Seth can join the conversation. Sure enough, they heard Seth's voice loud an clear. "Come on," Jenna called, already a fading black dot, "We're almost there." The others urged their mounts forward.

A couple of minutes later, they came to a circular clearing. It was in the middle of an old forest. When they landed, Leah began to set up a picnic blanket. Jenna excused herself to visit the bathroom and walked into the trees.

"This forest used to be called Mirkwood." Jenna said as she returned to the others. She was rubbing her forearm, near her wrist, but no one took any notice of it. To her, though, it was burning like crazy from a bite she'd surprisingly gotten from a passing animal. She was dousing it with magic, but nothing was working. Her magic was weak, and she was running out, so that was probably why. She needed to complete the power-restoring Ritual, but Jenna figured that she probably had a week or so or more, "Has anyone ever read the Lord of the Rings?" They nodded, "Well, every word in those books are true, even though the hobbit species has now died out about five generations ago, by human reckoning. In fact, my grandfather went on that quest."

The others looked confused.

"My grandfather is Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood forest. Of Haven village. Of this village." she gestured to the ruins around her. A tear was glistening on her cheek, "This was the village where I was born." The tears flew freely now. Jenna sat on a log and wept.

Shane joined her. "What happened here?" He asked gently.

"The time of the Elves is over. The village was abandoned three years after I ran away because of an event I don't know about. This was our paradise. Men have taken over and polluted the air. Nature spirits have died because there is nothing left for them. There wasn't anything left for me until I met you, Shane. I'm exactly the same thing as a nature spirit, I'm just not immortal. I know it sounds corny, but I am the essence of the spirit of the pegasi. I am the spirit of the Wild."

Shane was speechless. He didn't know he had such an affect on Jenna.

"You guys gave me something to live for. I owe you big time. I owe you my life."

The rest joined Shane's speechlessness.

"I have always been an outcast, even among Elves and Fairies. I was the only one with an ounce of Fairy blood in the village. My birth parents never cared for me, even though they knew they would produce a Fairy-Elf. I ran away from Haven six years ago and came to live with Connie. Fairies and Elves both don't accept mixed-bloods."

"Well, you don't have to be accepted here. Just be yourself. If people don't like you for who you really are, then they aren't worth your time," Seth said, "Like that thing with that girl at camp."

Leah balled her fists and clenched her teeth at the mention of the girl. Seth took her away to cool down, knowing what would happen if she got too angry.

Shane looked back to Jenna, but she was as still as a stone. "What is it?" He asked.

"I don't know. Something big. Stay here." Before she took a step, a giant lion crashed through the trees and into the clearing. Leah screamed from the other side of the clearing.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Jenna said, her voice steady and clam. That was another thing Shane didn't know. Jenna was brave.

_Seth and I should phase_, Leah though.

"Everyone, stay back!" Jenna called to her friends. Her arm was a blur. It grabbed one of the green-fletched arrows from the quiver strapped to her back and notched the bleach-wood bow. She let it fly. It hit the beast between its shining eyes, embedding itself in flesh, cartilage, and bone. The lion locked it's eyes on Jenna, following her every move.

Pushing her skill to the limit, Jenna nocked another five arrows at the same time and fired. The beast howled in pain as all the arrows found their mark. Jenna took to the sky, landing like a cat on the lion's head. She shot three arrows into its skull, shouting an Elfish spell to propel them through the soft tissue of the adolescent Neman's cranium. The beast disintegrated in a shower of green and gold sparks. Jenna collapsed onto the ground.

Shane was the first at her side. Jenna did not stir.

"Child doesn't know her own strength." An unfamiliar voice said behind them. They turned. Standing behind them was an older Elf. Not older in face, but in age. His bright blue eyes showed a wisdom of many ages. It was timeless. The Elf had long, cream hair that was braided down his back. His voice was soft as he studied Jenna. He scooped her into his arms. The Elf beckoned for them to follow and took off into the woods. They followed, flying low over the trees on Jenna's pegasi.

After about five miles, the Elf took a sharp turn off the path and stopped at a small cottage. Shane, Kevin, Seth, and Leah followed the Elf into the cottage after landing their pegasi.

The Elf bent and laid Jenna on the couch. "Livra" he said. Shane recognized that as the word Jenna had used to heal Kevin. The Elf's hand were red. The light they gave off danced around the room like it was reflecting off a disco ball, but it wasn't as impressive as when Jenna had used the spell. Still Jenna slept on.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Shane demanded, "She used the same word-spell-thingy on Kevin and he woke up right away."

"She is not fully healed. She needs time to build her strength." The Elf said, "She is worse off than Kevin was, and I don't have her gift. I'm not a healer, like she just happens to be."

"Who are you?" Leah asked, "And why did you want to help her? She said your kind didn't accept her."

"I am Legolas Greenleaf. Jenna is my granddaughter."


	5. Legolas, Casanovia, Past & Vampires

5

Shane, Seth, and Kevin paced the small room, waiting for Jenna to wake up. Only Leah sat and listened to Jenna's shallow breathing. None of them were anywhere near calm. Leah was hardly managing to stay sitting. Legolas' wife, Casanovia, had made snacks, by everyone was too anxious to eat.

Shane was on the verge of strangling someone. It took all his will power not to. "What's wrong with her?!" He cried after a couple of hours. Jenna hadn't moved an inch in that time. This caught Leah off guard-and she jumped a good five feet in the air-but Kevin and Seth were not surprised. They knew he would loose control like this soon enough, although they didn't think he could last as long as he did.

"She pushed her magical limits too far. It almost killed her," Legolas replied calmly, "She's lucky to be alive."

"Just tell me when my girlfriend's going to wake up." Shane whispered.

Kevin hardly heard Shane's statement, even though he was right beside him. Somehow Legolas picked up on what Shane had said. He replied, "That I don't know. Jenna has fallen into an Elf-rest, although it is rather early. It usually doesn't come around until the Elf is at least 30, but Jenna is no older than 15."

"Usually," Casanovia said, appearing out of nowhere, "But the Elf-rest came early to me and all of our daughters. That includes Matilda."

"Who's Matilda?"

"Our daughter, and Jenna's mother. She ran off with a Fairy when she was 1994 and came back pregnant. Matilda never really cared for Jenna. We haven't heard from her since the night Jenna ran away," Legolas paused and then added, "We have a set of twin girls, a set of triplet girls, in which Matilda is part of, and one son named Faro."

Legolas flew home with them. Seth and Leah galloped Rain on the ground for Seth's sake while Legolas flew Melinda with Shane and Kevin. It was clear that before Jenna, he had been the Master of the Pegasi.

At the clearing where they had seen the lion, Legolas called for them to halt. They descended into the clearing and Shane saw what Legolas had seen. A group of medieval riders were huddled around where the lion had vanished.

"There are a ton of tracks here," one said, "There was defiantly a struggle."

"But with who? There is no sign of anyone else except for where these light tracks abruptly stop." The one who appeared to be their leader looked up and gasped at the sight of the pegasi, but then started to smile. "Legolas, my old friend," he called, "How are you?"

"A bit better than you," Legolas replied, noting the stranger's frail appearance.

"Well, the years have caught up with me, even though immortality with Arwen is complete bliss. Gods thank that I was granted that wish." He pulled Legolas into a rough embrace.

"Good to see you," Legolas said as he clasped the other man's shoulder, "Speaking of Lady Arwen, how is she?"

"Wonderful. How is Casanovia? Did you have any luck over the last couple of years locating Matilda's daughter?"

"Casanovia is doing fine. As for your second question, yes. She is lying in an Elf-rest in my cottage right now. This is Shane Smith, Jenna's boyfriend, and her friends Seth, Kevin, and Leah." Legolas turned to the teenagers, "Let me introduce you to Aragorn, or Elessar, an old family friend."

"Nice to meet you." Shane said quite awkwardly.

"I've heard you music. It's not my type, but still, it's very good," he answered, "Well, you'd better continue home. Good to see you again, Legolas."

They continued home in silence. They went to Kevin's first, and then to Leah's. Both Seth and Leah got off at this stop.

"See yah later, man" Seth told Shane.

It was just Legolas and Shane flying towards Shane's house. It was an uncomfortable silence.

"So," Legolas said, finally breaking the silence, "You are courting Jenna?"

"Courting?" Shane was confused.

"Dating."

"Yes" Shane suddenly found himself telling the Elf everything that had happened between him and Jenna over the summer.

"Jenna's had a really tough childhood," Legolas said, "Matilda, well, she was always so self-righteous, and selfish. She always put herself before anyone else. We tried to break her out of it, but...she was beyond repair. Jenna came to us after nine years, half-starved, but I was ill at the time and Casanovia could not provide for the both of us. We sent her to live with her uncle Faro, but Matilda tracked her down and forced her back home. No, I shouldn't say home. That cottage was never a sanctuary for Bird, because of all the hurt that happened to her there. Jenna hasn't had a place to call home for her entire life, other than the forest surrounding Haven. The next day Jenna was gone. Matilda came to the cottage that day, flaming mad. She was calling Jenna the worst names you could imagine. Of course I tried to stop her, but I was weak and weary at the time. Matilda stormed out of the house and we haven't seen or heard from her since."

"Did you try to look for Jenna?"

"Yes, of course. But, even if you are an Elf, it is hard to track another Elf. Jenna's Fairy magic made it impossible to track her. The only way for us to find her was to have her come back willingly."

"And she did. Come back willingly, I mean."

"Yes" Replied Legolas, "but we were worried sick and feared the worst. It's been a terrible six years for our family. Come to think of it, it's been bad since Matilda conceived Jenna. It tore apart Elevra and Ginevra. They're triplets, you see. And Anastasia and Tatyana were a mess because they did their best to try and raise Jenna, but Matilda kept getting in the way. Faro was by far the worst. It was a solid month before anyone could talk to him, not even his wife or son."

"What's the worst that could happen to Jenna? What's the worst thing Matilda would do?"

"We were worried that Matilda would find Jenna first and well..." Legolas trailed off. Shane glanced at him but his face was distant, almost statue-like.

"She would have killed her." Shane finished for him.

"Yes"

"Seth, what's wrong?" Leah asked.

"I'm, well, really worried about Shane. I don't know what he's going to do. He could very well go after Jenna's mother himself. And that would be suicide for him." He confessed quietly, his eyes darting to the disappearing figures of the pegasi.

"I thought my mother was bad, but Jenna's mother sounds like a monster." Leah said.

"What does she do?" Seth immediately regretted the words as soon as they slipped out of his mouth.

Leah sighed but refused to meet his apologetic glance, "The typical mother-to-teenager arguments, but about 1000 times worse. She constantly compares me to my older siblings, Dawson and Selena, who are the brains of the family. But I'm the music. She doesn't like-or care about-that. She thinks the best type of person is someone who is really smart and has the body of a supermodel, like Dawson and Selena. She didn't see anything else, especially after my change. To her, I'm like an unwanted doormat. Specifically after she realized what I am. But at least she isn't trying to kill me!"

"I'm really sorry, Lee," Seth said. He tried to catch her eyes, but she turned her back to him.

"Don't be. I hate when people feel sorry for me."

"Leah-"

"Look," Leah whirled to face her boyfriend, "My mother is dead. She has been for over three years. To tell you the truth, I'm glad. She was the worst thing that ever happened to me." She gripped her porch railing so hard she left large dents in the wood. Seth joined her. Without warning, she threw her arms around him and burst into tears.

"I thought-" Seth began.

"My dad died that night too. I've been been living with the twins-Dawson and Selena-ever since," Her voice broke on the last word, "My dad was the best person in the world, next to you and Jenna. You remind me so much of him."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes" Leah answered, "A very good thing. Come on, we've got patrols. Jacob'll be all over us if we're late again. Don't think about Jenna. I don't think she'll want Jake knowing."

Jenna awoke some days later. Shane and Kevin were in the bedroom, staring at her body trying not to be too obvious about it, when she stirred feebly and opened her eyes. She could see a lot more than before, even though she had had extraordinary senses.

"Shane?" She asked, "How long have I been out?"

"5 days, six hours, and 36 minutes. Not that I've been counting" Shane stood up and Jenna was in his arms after an 84th of a second, using inhuman speed.

"Shane, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do. That was some fancy flying, though. That lion scared everyone to death."

Jenna placed a hand on Shane's cheek. A violet spark ran through her slim, elongated Elfin fingers and danced across his face. It sank into his skin between his eyes. He gasped as a flow of memories appeared in his head. Jenna's memories of her mother. Matilda's murderous rage as she hunted Jenna fruitlessly through the streets of every city one could think of. Seattle, check. Paris, check. Hong Kong, check. Timbuktu, check. Jenna hiding in street corners, loosing her will to live, sleeping on rubbish and eating any food she could find. She wore the same torn dress for the whole six months she was on the run. And then meeting Connie and living with her. And then coming to camp with Shane, and the rest of her memories of Shane.

"How did you do that?"

"That? Oh, it's just a little talent I have. It's a more effective means of communication than talking. I find it much faster and more efficient." Jenna replied.

"What did I miss?" Kevin asked.

"Oh! Sorry, Kevin. Here." Jenna danced over to him and placed her hand on his cheek. She showed him the same memories that she had shown Shane.

They were stunned to silence. Jenna grinned at them and skipped out of the room. "Hi, Grandpa!" she said as she passed Legolas in the hallway on his way to check on her.

"She showed you her memories, did she not?" Legolas asked as Shane and Kevin followed Jenna out of the room, hardly able to catch up.

"Yes!" Kevin shot over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"Not a clue!" Shane yelled, not knowing that Legolas could hear him if he whispered.

"We're going to my sanctuary!" Jenna cried.

"Okay" Legolas called.

As soon as Jenna burst out of the cottage, she launched herself off the step. But instead of flying, she became a horse. Jenna reared up and then galloped into the forest. She reappeared moments later and phased back to her Fairy-Elf form. "Come on!" Jenna said, enthusiasm strong in her voice, "It's only about ten miles from here!"

"How are we getting there?" Kevin asked.

"We run, of course." Jenna said. She called to the pegasi and Shane and Kevin mounted Rain and Fleury. Jenna took off at a dead sprint. The pegasi galloped along the ground, bringing up her flanks, "Let's race!" Jenna sang above the wind.

Even though the pegasi were faster than the fastest horse, they could not keep up with Jenna. All of a sudden she veered off the trail.

Jenna gasped and slid to a stop after leaving the trail. She stared at her body in a small pool of water. No-this wasn't her. This angel with devil eyes mirrored her every move. The sun radiated off her pale skin, 100 times smoother than before. That wasn't all, though.

She heard Shane and Kevin behind her and caught their scent in the wind. Her throat burst into flames like pulling the cord on a lawnmower, the desire for the thick liquid pulsing in their veins almost unbearable. "Don't come any closer!" She cried, distraught. That was it for her oxygen. _I should have paid more attention to that animal that attacked me at the picnic. Before the lion. Come to think of it, it kind of resembled a person. What kind of animal would attack _me_? I smell too good to them._ Shane and Kevin stopped in their tracks.

_ I'm not a Fairy-Elf anymore_, Jenna realized,_ I'm a vampire. _She turned to face Shane and Kevin with a shocked look on her face. _Oh, why did I do that? They smell so good...SNAP OUT OF IT, JENNA! Even if you do have to drink blood, you will never drink human blood...I wonder why she made us stop?...Hold your breath and get to the sanctuary now! Leave the humans!_

"Go home" Jenna whispered to the pegasi, using her MindLink with them for the first time. They turned on their tails and ran, with Shane and Kevin on their backs. Jenna caught the scent of a deer that passed too close. Before she even knew what was happening, she was on top of it, biting, tearing, drinking. Anything to sooth the aching burn. The blood was hot and wet, and slid down her throat so easily.

_This can't be happening! I've been vegetarian for my entire life! The poor animal!_ Jenna looked down at the mutilated carcass at her feet. She'd lost complete control of herself. She was about to loose it again.

Wild magic whipped around her, more than she had ever used before. Ribbons of pinks, reds, golds, blues, and her signature hue of violet erupted from two outstretched hands. The outburst was so colossal that it burnt a hole in the ground. Incinerating the dead animal, a new, green light flared from Jenna. Green for a new life, because a reincarnation of the buck leaped up and dashed away.

Jenna herself dashed away. She knew she was not alone. Her magical outburst had not gone unnoticed.

But she still ran into a circle of vampires.

Familiar faces from her high school stared at her.

"Bella Swan? Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice Cullen? And Carlisle and Esme Cullen?" Jenna was confused.

"Bella Cullen, actually." Bella said.

"What happened to me? How did this happen?" Jenna cried.

_She's going to snap,_ Jasper though.

"I am in control of myself, Jasper" she told him.

_Jasper didn't say anything, _Bella though.

"Of course he did, Bella. He said I was going to snap," Jenna spat through clenched teeth, "And I'm not."

_Jenna, can you hear me?_

"Of course, Edward. You're standing right next to me."

"She's a mind-reader," He whispered in awe, "Like me," He paused, "Oh my god, you read Bella's mind!" He cried.

"What?! But my shield is suppose to block that!"

"Tell me something I don't already know. And before you ask, I know I'm a vampire. I just don't know how I became one. Ah, but it seems my mind-reading gift has amplified. God, I love magic."

"Vampires aren't magical." Emmett muttered.

"I am," Jenna replied, "I don't understand. I thought you guys would have known before you changed me."

"Known what?"

Jenna sent a rainbow of sparks containing all her memories around the circle.

"Momma, that's my talent" Renesmee, Bella and Edward's daughter, whimpered.

"You were already a supernatural creature before?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" Jenna hovered in the air, "I'm a Fairy-Elf."

_Hey, Jenna._

_ What's up, Bella?_

_ Wow, you can project into my head! But anyway, how are you? I know the senses sharpening can disorienting..._

_ I'm fine, Bella. To tell you the truth, my senses haven't been sharpened too much. Well, just smell. Everything else were almost this strong before hand._

_ Wow._

"Jealous, Edward?" Jenna asked as she moved away from Bella and flew low beside him while he was running.

"A bit. I really want to be able to get into Bella's head."

"Here" Jenna projected Bella's thoughts.

"How-?"

"I don't know" Jenna said innocently. She did.

"What trick did she pull this time?" Emmett asked.

"She projected Bella's thoughts into my head," Edward said quietly, still gaping at Jenna.

"That's nothing. Just moments ago, Bella and I had a telepathic conversation."

"Cool" Alice said, and then they passed human scent in the wind.

"Shane!" Jenna called.

"Jenna! Kevin and I have been looking all over for you."

"Well, here I am."

"You look different. Did you do something with your hair?" Kevin asked. Only Kevin would say that, "Come on, Legolas and Casanovia are worried sick."

Jenna felt Jasper lay a hand on her shoulder. She projected her thoughts to him to reassure him that she was in control. He took an uncontious step forward, angling himself so he was almost between her and Shane.

"I can't, Shane."

"Why not?"

"Some came up. I'm really sorry, but I must go. I will return when I can. I love you."

"I love you, too," Shane said, and then Jenna stepped around Jasper and was kissing Shane and he was kissing her back. It was like their first kiss.

Shane's smell was intoxicating. It set fire to the back of her throat, but she loved it. It was hard not to project her emotions, but she managed not to. She managed to refrain from killing Shane, too.

Someone cleared his throat. Emmett. Shane and Jenna broke apart. "Oops. Sorry," Jenna said to the Cullens. To Shane she said, "I'll see you as soon as I can." He knew when to let her go.

"Bye" Not that they'd never see each other again. Or would they? Jenna didn't know at all. She wasn't sure of anything.

Jenna launched herself into they sky, but Carlisle jumped up and pulled her down. She tearlessly sobbed into his shoulder.

"I won't be able to see him, will I?" Jenna asked between sobs.

"With the control you showed, you probably will."

"But he'll still age, and I won't."

"Yes"

"How did you do that?" Jasper demanded, still frozen in place. The others had moved on without him. This was the first time he'd spoken to her. She finally realized why he had acted like he had in that Physics class, could it have only been six days ago? It felt like six lifetimes.

"What?" Jenna called over her shoulder.

Jasper flashed to her side, "You're not suppose to have that kind of control. Bella didn't even have that much control. And that's one of her gifts."

"The smell _was_ inviting." Jenna smiled, remembering the kiss.

"But you're not even a day old-not even an hour old-and you resisted. You-"

"Jazz, lay off the girl. Can't you see-and feel-she's in distress? I wouldn't mess with her, because she has more than enough magic in her pinky to blow us all to bits 10000 times, not to mention her newborn strength," Alice came to Jenna's defense, "Come on, Jenna. Let's hunt."


	6. Hunt

6

_Edward?_

_ Yes, Jenna?_

_How do you hunt?_

_ It's instinctual. You've already done it with that buck._

_Urg. Don't remind me._

_ Why?_

_ I'm part Elf. I'm a vegetarian. I've never touched meat in my life, except for today. I've never been that out of control in my life. My magic exploded out of me. Shall I go on?_

_ But what about the bow you carry?_

_ That's for self-defense. I attract monsters a lot._

_ That's probably how we found you._

_ If you recall, I came to you. You consider yourself a monster?_

_ Yes, don't you?_

_ No._

_ You just contradicted yourself._

_ Sorry. I can't think straight. And I don't know why._

_ Your eyes are pitch black. You need to hunt._

_ Okay, I should be able to do this. _

"Alice, I can't do this. It goes against every principle I've been taught." Carlisle thought that Jenna's first hunt should be with only one or two other people. So he had and Alice had come along. And they couldn't keep Jasper away. Jenna thought he was a bit pushy, staying with her all the time. But she was something he had never seen before-he never even dreamed she could exist. If Bella disrupted a self-fulfilling prophesy Jasper had, then she had thrown his world into turmoil. She was surprised he hadn't already lost it. But maybe, just maybe, he was strong enough not to.

"Just don't think about what you're doing. Give yourself over to you're instincts." Carlisle said.

The thought frightened her, "I don't want to be a monster like my Mother. I wouldn't be surprised if she started eating meat," Jenna projected a few memories of her Mother to the other three vampires, "But, as I told Shane a few days ago, the time of the Elves is over. Natural selection it will be. I'll weed out the old and the weak." With that, she bounded off into the forest.

"How did she do that?" Jasper whispered as they ran to catch up. Jenna was faster than all of them, even without her newborn strength.

"Do what?" Carlisle asked, also in a whisper.

"Control her emotions like that. She was disgusted with herself and furious with her mother at the same time, but she found a rational compromise."

"Wow, she's even better than Bella."

"That didn't answer my question, Carlisle."

When they found Jenna, she had already fed once on an old mule deer and was now taking down another sick deer. "This isn't that hard!" Jenna called before they were in five miles of her, "I could get used to this." Jenna was channeling her energy and creating a new deer for each one she took down. It wasn't nearly as explosive as before.

"Way to go, Jenna!" Alice called, "You did that without us even telling you how! And not a drop of blood on your clothes! You should have seen Bella after her first hunt. Talk about urg."

"Wow, Alice. You sound like my friend Peggy." Jenna said.

_On no, here comes the waterworks. Figuratively,_ Jasper thought.

Jenna sent a blue magic spark containing her camp memories at him. When the memories were finished, she sent him flying into a rock fifteen feet away with a flutter of her finger.

"Guess I deserved that." Jasper said.

"You sure did." Jenna responded bitterly.

"How did he deserve that?" Alice asked. She, like everyone else on the planet would, didn't enjoy seeing her true love thrown into rocks.

"He doubted my self-control a bit too much" Jenna replied.

"Jenna?" Carlisle asked, "Are you done hunting for now?"

"Yes" Jenna wasn't sure how much-if any-more blood could fit in her body.

"Then let's go home."

"Home." Jenna agreed.

When they reached the river, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper preformed beautiful leaps over it. Jenna jumped and flung herself over the river, but she over shot it. She was about to crash into the window of the Cullen's house when she brought herself to a stop with her wings and somersaulted a couple of times. She landed lightly and phased into a horse.

"Like Jacob" Bella whispered from inside the house.

The Jenna-horse galloped towards Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle. She jumped over their heads and morphed into and eagle before she landed. Jenna flew in a figure eight and changed back to her vampire form. Her clothes had popped back into existence with her, unlike what happened when the wolves changed. She snapped her fingers.

"Rosalie, go look in the mirror." Jenna called with a laugh. She heard Rosalie on the stairs. And then Rosalie screamed.

"Jenna!" She cried, "What did you do to my hair?" Rosalie stalked out of the house and glared at Jenna. The rest of the Cullens burst out laughing.

"Relax, Rose, it's reversible." Jenna snapped her fingers again and Rosalie's hair returned to normal, "See?"

Emmett was still laughing when Jenna pointed at him and flipped him upside down. "Cool!" He yelled as he fought Jenna's magic. Jenna let him down. She played around with her new family's appearances and her own for a while. Her grande finale was changing each one of them into what they looked like before they were changed.

_Wow. I look human again. _

_ So this is what I looked like when I was human._

_ Alice's skin hasn't changed much. Mine is extremely dark compared to her albino. _

_ Wow. Edward is HOT!_

Jenna projected Bella's thoughts to Edward.

_ Thanks._

_ Nothing to it._

_ Jenna? It's Carlisle._

_ Yes, I know. What's up?_

_ How long can you have us look human?_

_ I don't know._

_ Can we test it? It will be a good way to allow us to come out on sunny days._

_ Of course._

_ Thank you, Jenna._

_ No problem._

"What's that smell? It sinks." Jenna whispered to Alice.

"I can't smell anything yet. Your senses must be stronger than mine. But judging by the fact that my sight just went blank, I say it's the werewolves."

"Werewolves?"

Then three giant wolves emerged from the trees.

There was a large gray wolf, a russet coloured one, and a sandy coloured one. The gray and sandy-coloured ones turned and hurried into the trees.

_That's Jenna,_ They though.

_Seth? Leah? Where are you going?_ The russet wolf thought. He then addressed Edward and unknowingly, Jenna, _So this is your new bloodsucker?_

"Yes. Jacob Black, meet Jenna Greenleaf," Edward said, "And be careful what you think. She can read you mind, too."

_Another mind-reading bloodsucker. A little competition, Edward?,_ The wolf called Jacob asked.

"Not really," Edward answered, "Ah. Here comes Seth and Leah."

"Leah? Seth? You guys are werewolves?"

"Yes" Leah admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me? I told you what I was! You couldn't let me in on your secret, even after I told you the absolute most important and well-kept secret in the history of the world!?" Jenna yelled. Jasper tensed. _Again._

"Jenna, relax! We were going to tell you, it just didn't come up! And we couldn't say anything in front of Shane and Kevin! They're _human!_" Seth retorted.

"You're not exactly being straight with us right now, little miss newborn vampire." Leah said bitterly.

"You guys are right. I'm sorry, I was out of line." Jenna apologized.

"Apology accepted, Jenna" Leah said as she hugged her.

_ What's going on here? You guys changed Leah's best friend?_ Jacob asked.

"It doesn't matter, Master Black. Leah and I can still be friends. Like you and Bella or Renesmee." Jenna responded to a question only Edward heard.

_Wow. I'm going to have to deal with two bloodsuckers in my head._

Jenna launched herself off the ground to the complete surprise of Jacob, "What did you call us?" She asked in a menacing voice, staring him straight in the eyes. She spread her wings to their full length, thirty feet from tip to tip.

_She can fly?_

"She can do this, too." Jenna flipped Jacob on his head and sent him flying into a tree.

_ A magical bloodsucker?_

_ If she does anything to him, he'll heal._

"There you go again." Jenna said. She notched her bow with five

arrows and shot them at Jacob.

_ Urg,_ Jacob groaned internally. He stumbled and fell against the trees.

_What did you do!?_ Everyone in the clearing screamed this thought at Jenna. Nessie and Bella were at Jacob's side in an instant.

"What did you do to him!?" Renesmee screeched.

"Guys, stop screaming at me. Just pull the arrows out. He won't feel it and he will heal," Jenna whispered, agony in her voice, "How would you like to have twenty-two sets of voices screaming at you at once?" She projected the voices into everyone's head's. _See? _She projected, _Not pleasant, is it?_

Edward fell to his knees, his hands over his ears. Jenna tried to stop the projection, but found she could not.

"Stop...screaming...at...us." She whispered before she made her and Edward pass out.


	7. Revelations of the Worst Type

7

There were only one set of thoughts in the room when Jenna woke up. Her head was quiet. Before she opened her eyes, she caught a bit of Carlisle's feverish thoughts.

Carlisle and Bella were running together. They both carried a set of clothes. They came to a clearing.

"It looks like they really went at it," Bella said, "Good for them."

They split up. Bella went to the east, and Carlisle to the west. A few seconds later, he was in another small clearing.

Jasper was sitting on the floor of the clearing. He wasn't wearing any clothes. The set that Carlisle had must have been for them. Jasper and Alice. Oddly, Jenna had seen everyone's memories, because her ability to see memories had been amplified, but none of them had ever had to help Alice and Jasper in the clothes department.

Another thing struck Jenna. Jasper's body was absolutely covered in scars. There wasn't an inch between them anywhere on his skin. The man looked up at Carlisle, and Jenna saw fifteen scars on his throat alone.

"Jasper, if you want to talk, I'm here." Carlisle tossed the clothes to Jasper.

Jazz dressed quickly, and then sat down again.

"Just don't tell anyone." Jasper's voice was weak.

"Alice-"

"Alice knows. This isn't the first time she's seen all of me."

"Of course, son, but does she know how these scars affected you emotionally?"

"She has some idea, sure. But I've never told anyone the whole truth," Jazz paused to look at him, "I'm not ready for that yet."

"I understand, Jasper, and I'm sorry, son. I know these things take time. It just pains me to see one of my sons hurt in ways I can't even imagine, living a life he didn't want to live."

"Carlisle," Jasper moaned.

"Jasper, these scars don't make you weak, they make you strong. You've seen more than the rest of us, lived through mental and physical abuse, yet you're still here, still fighting. Fifty years later, and you're still fighting for the freedoms most of us had from day one."

"I always wanted to succeed. To be the best at what I was doing, you know? But now? Now, I just don't see a point to it anymore. I just feel like there's nothing I can do that others can't do better."

"That's not true. Your medium is emotions. Not to mention you're the best fighter of us all."

"No, Edward's better than me. And nobody else got bitten by newborns when that Victoria came."

"First, Edward can read minds. And second, you were only bitten because you were trying to be everywhere at once. It's not possible."

Carlisle saw Jasper's face twist as if he was considering something. This drew Jenna's attention to three scars over his right eye.

"I'm not a trusting person, Carlisle," Jenna didn't like where this was going. She almost stopped listening, but then realized she couldn't, "The first-and only-person I trusted completely was my mother, yet she still allowed me to get raped once a week."

Jenna inhaled in horror, and Carlisle's thoughts faltered. His light, honey golden eyes flickered to her, and then his thoughts started back up again.

Carlisle's golden eyes widened in shock, "Jazzy-"

"Do you mind if I confide this in you, Carlisle?"

"No, I don't mind at all."

"Thanks. It started when I was six. I see myself in Jenna. She was afraid to come home, just like me. In a way, she's the exact opposite of me. She is a trusting person. Up until I was nine, I was still naive. I had to believe that there was some good in the world. That's why I joined the army, see. To find that good and make it flourish."

"Jasper-"

"Let me finish, please, Carlisle," Jasper choked, "I tried to stop it, but I was just a child. Nobody listened to children back then. Well, you were there. I ran away when I was seventeen, and, well, you know what happened next. I've never been able to fully and completely trust someone since this whole fiasco began. Not even you. Not even Alice."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For trusting me enough to tell me this, Jasper."

"My only worry," Jasper whispered, "Is that this is all going to blow up in my face."

"Jasper, you can trust me, even if you don't believe it yet. I will keep your secret." Carlisle placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"It's hard, Carlisle. I just don't understand how anybody wants me. I feel like a failure. Like it's all my fault."

Within a second, Carlisle had pulled Jasper to his feet. He had both hands on his son's shoulders, "Jasper, you mustn't think like that! The things that happened to you, all the pain, it is not your fault. And all of your sisters and brothers want you to be with us. You have a family that loves you, even if you don't realize it. We love you. I love you. I wish- I wish it was someone else in your place. You don't deserve to be hurt like you have been."

"It still happened," Jasper sniffed and twisted out of Carlisle's grasp, "And I didn't stop it!" He slid back to the ground, head in his hands.

Jenna wanted to cry out, but she managed to hold her tongue.

"Jasper, you cannot blame yourself. Just as you said, you were a child, and people did not listen to children back then. Now, I'm sorry to cut our talk short, but Jenna will be waking up soon."

"Jenna" Jasper moaned into his hands.

"Come on, Jasper. Let's go home."

The two vampires started running.

After about a minute, Jasper winced and Carlisle stopped.

"Jasper, what is it?"

"It hurt sometimes," Jasper gasped out loud.

"What does?"

"The scars. They hurt sometimes."

"How?"

"I don't know. It just happens," Jasper moaned.

"How are you?"

"Terrible. It's chaffing so much. It's like someone's rubbing salt and sound repeatedly on an open wound. Many open wounds. It hurts _everywhere_."

"Can I do anything?"

"No. Nothing would help. Nothing does help," Jasper limped forward and caught a baby sycamore, "I'll be okay. Eventually."

"How long does it usually last?"

"Few hours, a day. Something like that."

Alice came into the memory, "Oh my god, Jasper, what happened to you!?" Jasper turned to her, "It's that again, isn't it?" Alice asked.

"Yes"

"Carlisle, I got him from here. Jenna will wake up in five minutes. You should be there."

"You're right, Alice. Will he be okay?"

"Yes, but it may take us a while to get back."

Carlisle's memory ended.

Jenna sat up slowly.

"I'm not sorry about what I did to Master Jacob," Jenna said.

"If I was in your position, I wouldn't be either. Edward told us everything that happened when he woke up. How did you fall uncontious? That's not suppose to happen."

"I induced it magically. It was the only way to stop the projection. But oh god. Edward. I didn't even stop to think about how the projection would affect him. Or about how it would affect me. I multiplied the amount of voices in our heads without a proper reason or even a good one. I was so caught up in anger that I-I-I-caused a family member physical, mental, and emotional pain."

Jenna started to sob for the second time that day.

_Jenna, _Edward thought, obviously listening from another room, _It's okay. Nobody got hurt. Jacob's fine, and I'm fine._

But this, for some unknown reason, only made Jenna cry harder.

Edward walked gracefully into the room. "Let me talk to her." He told Carlisle almost bitterly. Carlisle got up and left the room.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," Jenna choked between sobs, "I'm sorry I did that. I'm not even sure why I did."

"Come on, Jenna. Everyone makes mistakes. And like I said, nobody got hurt. It might have actually been my fault."

"How so?"

"Do you remember me thinking before you shot Jacob _'If she does anything to him, he'll heal'?"_

"Yes."

"Well, with that thought, I practically made up your mind for you. Come on, Jenna. Stop crying. Nessie and Bella are no longer mad at you, and although Jacob holds a grudge, well, he does against every vampire."

"Okay," Jenna stood up, shaking out long, wavy brown hair that fell past her waist. "But I think I need to hunt again."

"You do. Our form of crying makes us extremely thirsty. You will have to go with Rose, though. She is the only one who doesn't want or have to be here."

Jenna almost certainly hated Rosalie. In the little time that she had known Rose, all of the blonde vampire's thoughts had been of jealousy and pure hatred. Rosalie was jealous of everything about Jenna. Jenna's natural earthly beauty, her speed, her strength, her magic, and her highly advanced mind reading abilities. In fact, everyone had felt a twinge of jealousy towards Jenna. But with Rose it was the worst. Rose hated who she was and who Jenna was, and Jenna loved it. She settled into immortality better than anyone. Rose didn't think of her as family; she thought of Jenna as competition. But Jenna wasn't going to argue. Her thirst was too much, almost overpowering her. She tried to keep the burn to a minimum with thoughts of Shane, although she quickly found another topic because her thoughts kept coming back to the smell of Shane's blood, igniting the fire in the back of her throat.

Jenna hated how Rosalie felt about her. It wasn't her fault she was like this. She would have been so much different if her Mother-but Rosalie would just have to wait and see. She'd warm up to her, but Jenna knew she'd always be just a little jealous.

"Thank you, Jenna. You're probably the most compassionate and easy-going vampire I've ever met, other than Carlisle." Edward closed his eyes as he said this. Jenna trespassed in his head.

"You're really jealous of me, aren't you?" She asked him.

Edward nodded.

Jenna burst out laughing. She felt Edward in her mind, searching for the source of her laughter.

"I'm just not used to people being jealous of me," Jenna responded when she had regained control, "I'm usually the girl sitting in the back corner of the classroom, buried in a book."

"Ah" A look of recognition passed across his face as he found the memories of her school years.

"Plain, weird girl. That was me. Fairy-Elf, but of course, nobody knew that. Then meeting Shane changed it all. One more thing. You caught that memory that Carlisle was reliving, didn't you?"

"Yes. I wish I hadn't, though."

"So do I. But Jasper is right. Our lives are so intertwined now. I'll have to find a way to tell him that he can trust me." Jenna danced out of the room. Rosalie followed her out of the house. Obviously Edward had missed a projection.


	8. Visions

8

Rose sulked as she followed Jenna into the woods. On one hand, she was pleased to be away from Jacob. But it was almost worse to be with Jenna, the vampire who could do everything. Rosalie kept in mind that Jenna had attacked Jacob, but that didn't help much.

Jenna had had enough of Rose and her sulking.

"Rose, you know how people try to kill blonde vampires?" She continued to the punch line in the same breath, "They put them up in a plane and a mirror on the ground."

"That doesn't kill us." Rose retorted.

"I know. I said _try_. Head in the game, Rosalie. I know you're thirstier than you let on."

For the second time that day, they passed Shane's scent in the wind. But this time Rosalie went crazy with thirst.

Shane and Kevin emerged from the bushes at the same time as Jacob, flanked by Seth and Leah, strode into view.

Leah was the first to phase. She was the first to recognize the situation. She saw Rosalie's maniac expression, eyes coal black with thirst, and Jenna's pleading expression. Jenna grabbed Rosalie before she could do anything. She saw Jacob and Seth phase behind her best friend.

The whole time, Shane and Kevin were dumbstruck.

"Shane, Kevin, get out of here! Now!" Jenna ordered. The boys raced away.

The werewolves stood in a protective circle around Rosalie and Jenna.

"Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper are on their way." Jenna told them.

Four vampires broke the circle.

"Thanks, guys," Jenna breathed. She handed control of Rose over to Emmett.

"God. A 73-year-old vampire was driven mad by thirst, while one that was under a day old and extremely thirsty, was unaffected." Jasper gazed in awe at Jenna, and then immediately looked away guiltily. He moved like he was in pain. Well, he was. The weird thing was that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Jenna could see in perfect detail all of the scars on his torso.

"I have to go after Shane" Jenna was just about to turn when Edward grabbed her arm.

"No," He said, "You have to hunt, Jenna. Come on." He pulled her along behind him, in the opposite direction of Shane.

Jenna stopped in her tracks. Edward blew past her and then came back to her side.

"Edward, Shane-and Kevin-must be wondering what's going on-" She stopped.

Edward spun her around to face him, something Shane had done not so long ago. "Jenna, you will be no good to Shane if you kill him. What if that was you and not Rosalie in the clearing?"

"I see your point. Let's hunt." Jenna said quickly.

Jenna ran in front of Edward on the way back from the hunting trip. Edward was fast, but she was faster. Jenna had Seth and Leah on her flanks in seconds as she raced along Shane's trail. She knew Edward and Jasper were snaking their way along behind her, but she didn't care. She had to find Shane and Kevin. It was kinda like life or death for her-no, it _was_ life or death for her. If she didn't find them, they could be freaked out enough to expose her secret. And that could not happen, or it would upset the balance of the world as Jenna knew it.

After nearly eight seconds of solid running, Jenna stopped dead. Seth and Leah, who were not nearly as fast as her blew past her and she reached out and grabbed them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Shane, Kevin, don't make me come up there!" Jenna called.

The two boys were statues in the trees.

"You asked for it." Jenna jumped onto the branch Shane and Kevin were sitting on, landing with a dull thud too low for human ears to hear and not rustling a leaf. Jenna seemed to glow, and the leaves around her brightened, even though it was overcast. She grabbed the boys by the arms and tossed them down to Leah and Seth, who put them on the ground. Jenna slipped gracefully down off the branch.

"Bet you guys are wondering what's going on, huh?"

Shane and Kevin nodded slowly.

"Leah, Seth, show them," Jenna said, "And don't worry, I will get you more clothes."

Seth and Leah phased into their wolf forms.

The boys stared.

"Seth and Leah are werewolves," Jenna said, ignoring the stunned look on her boyfriend's face, "And I'm a vampire."

They stood still for a moment, which Jenna found to be a restful as lying in a bed.

Jenna gasped.

"No. No! How the hell did Rosalie break free of Emmett? And how is she coming here? Edward, what did you hear?" Jenna read Edward's thoughts.

"Rosalie's still not sane yet. She wasn't away from the scent of human blood for long enough." Edward said, appearing beside Jenna with Jasper on her other side. Jazz had his hands on her arms, restraining her.

"Shane, Kevin, get behind me!" Jenna ordered, "Or, better yet, Seth and Leah, get them out of here until we've got Rose under control! And don't even think about staying to help, Shane! You would die within a eighty-fourth of a second."

"Jasper, can you try to get Rosalie calmed down? I don't really want to hurt her, I think." Jenna said. She wasn't sure if she-no, she decided that if Rosalie was going to go after Shane, or if she wasn't sorry after she regained her sanity, Jenna would kill her. Jenna saw the vision of her killing Rosalie in Alice's head seconds after she made the decision. Edward saw it too.

_ You're going to kill her? _He thought the question.

_ If she lies as much as one finger on Shane._ Jenna's thought was full of anger towards Rosalie.

"Rose isn't so bad, Jen. She just doesn't understand you." Edward said soothingly.

Jenna parted her lips over her teeth and snarled. What frightened Edward was that he had directed her action at him.

Jasper stepped in, sensing their moods. Jenna felt his presence calming her down. Though she was calm, it didn't stop her thoughts. She knew she would kill Rosalie or anyone who was intent upon killing or hurting Shane in any way.

Jasper stopped short when she projected this thought at him, "You really care about him, don't you?" He asked.

"Shane is my life," Jenna said, "He saved me from suicide so many times before I was changed, just by being there for me. It was more than anyone's ever done for me. My world is dying, and only another Fairy-Elf could have saved it. And since my family is the last of the Elves, it was going towards disaster. My aunts, they're all still single. Well, except for aunt Ginny. But either way, none of them would ever look twice at a Fairy. My mother was a very rare exception. I had to be born, because the last Fairy-Elf died out 500 years ago. If you look at his life, it would exactly mirror mine, except that I am a girl. I am the first female Fairy-Elf in the history of the world. Now that I am immortal, the Wild will live on until I am destroyed. There will be no more Fairy-Elves after me. A prophesy was foretold before I was born, by none other than my twin aunts, that the arrival of a maiden warrior would end the fertility of Elves with Fairies. I am that maiden warrior. Head in the game, guys" Jenna said as she read their thoughts and saw their pitiful expressions, "Rosalie will be here any second, and we've got to be ready to intercept her. I'm not letting Shane get hurt. Or Kevin, for that matter. Come on, Rose will be here in thirty seconds. Emmett's after her, but she's faster than him. Carlisle is here in eight seconds."

As Jenna had said, Carlisle dashed into the clearing in exactly eight seconds. He went immediately to Jenna's side. "Jenna, Emmett is so sorry he lost Rosalie-" He stopped and stared at Jenna.

Jenna was laughing, her sweet Elven laugh mixed with a booming vampire laugh, creating chiming bells bouncing off the trees.

"She kicked him in the crotch?" Jenna laughed, "She must be insane. I mean, this is Emmett we're talking about. Emmett! Although, you gotta admit, Rose is pretty resourceful."

As soon as Jenna finished talking, Rosalie sprinted into the clearing. Jenna had already recovered from her laughing fit and was settled in her hunting crouch. She sprang a Rosalie so fast she was a blur, even for vampire eyes. She had the blonde woman pinned before Carlisle, Jasper and Edward had even moved. She gave Rose to Jasper and Edward.

Jenna took to the sky. She searched for signs of the werewolves, and although they weren't hard to find, it would have been easier if she was on the ground. She circled them and angled herself into a steep dive, landing right in front of her friends.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked.

_ Is she still my Jenna?_ Shane thought.

"Yes, Shane. I haven't changed much. The only thing that has changed is my eating habits. And I don't hunt humans."

"I didn't say anything," Shane said cautiously, "But sill, that's a relief."

"Sorry, Shane. I forgot to mention that I can read minds."

"Oh, wow."

"Yah, add that to my list of abilities," Jenna said, "As you can see, it's a very long list.

"Seth, Leah, thank you for listening. I know of your aversion to vampires, and I know how hard it is for you to turn your back on a fight. Although, it wasn't much of a fight, as I had Rose pinned after an eighty-fourth of a second. You wouldn't believe how slow Rosalie is compared to me. How slow everyone is. I mean, I knew I would be fast, but this is like speed of sound fast. It must be my magic, interfering with the vampirism. Oh, look at me. A blabber mouth; it's almost like Jared, from Sam's pack, after he's been to Kim's. Darn, it, I'm still doing it. I-"

_ Jenna, just shut up._

_ Shutting._

_ Thank you. That was almost as bad as sharing your thoughts with Jacob. Oh, by the way, thanks for shooting him._

Seth growled.

_ Well, somebody had to do it, _Leah thought at him.

_ I guess you're right._

_ Okay, _Jenna thought,_ Let's talk out loud so Shane and Kevin can hear us._

Leah cleared her throat and thought, _Well, we don't have any clothes._

"Oh, yes. I'll take care of that." And with that, Jenna was gone.

Jenna took off at a dead sprint. She made it to her new home in six seconds, covering a distance of twenty-five miles. Jenna turned invisible for the last mile. Unnoticed, she entered the house and then lifted her invisibility spell, much to the shock of Esme, Renesmee, and Bella, who were watching TV.

Jenna turned to her 'mother' for all intended purposes. Even though she had known Esme for only a few days, the older vampire was a better mother than anything the orphaned Jenna had ever had.

"Esme, I need to get some clothes for Seth and Leah. Do you perchance have any?"

"Of course. I'll be right back."

Esme returned in seconds. She handed the clothes to Jenna. "I hope they fit alright," she said.

"Thank you." Jenna said, and vanished into thin air.

"Auntie Jenna is cool." Renesmee said. The half-vampire girl had already forgiven Jenna and accepted her as part of the family.

"She is," Esme said, "I've never met anyone like her. Not just because she is the furthest thing from human I've ever seen, but also because she turned out with amazing morals and principles, although she raised herself. And all she's been through. It's just amazing. Her being the last of her kind. It must be a big responsibility for just one girl, and such a young girl at that. To think she's carried this burden for her whole life. It really makes you grow up fast."

Bella nodded her agreement, "She has the world on her shoulders, and no one to help her carry it. If she falls, it means the end for us all, even us immortals."

Jenna raced back to her friends as fast as she could. She made the return trip in five seconds, just one second faster than before. After Jenna gave the clothes to the wolves they disappeared into the woods to change, reappearing moments later in vampire hand-me-downs. Leah was not thrilled.

"Okay," She said, disgusted, "First, my best friend is turned into a vampire. And now I have nothing to wear but vampire clothes, which-no offense, Jenna-absolutely reek."

_None taken,_ Jenna projected to Leah. Out loud, she said, "Come on, let's go talk to Carlisle and Jacob about letting you two into the loop. Although there is the constant threat of the Volturi..." She trailed off.

"How far?" Kevin asked.

"Twenty-five miles," Seth answered, "It will be faster if you ride."

"Ride what?"

"Us, of course." Leah called over her shoulder as she left the clearing to phase, with Seth going the other way.

When the wolves returned, Jenna grabbed Shane and Kevin and put them atop Seth and Leah. They took off in the direction of the Cullen house.

Jenna read Jasper's mind on the way to the house. She paid so much attention to his, that Alice's was totally blocked out. Jenna only realized she was having a vision when her eyes glazed over in Jasper's mind. Her focus immediately switched to Alice.

In Alice's vision, they were in the baseball clearing where the last confrontation between them and the Volturi had been. The leaves on the trees were yellowing. Early fall. The Volturi stood in formation facing and enemy of vampires and werewolves alike. Unexpectedly, Jenna recognized her aunts and uncles, along with her grandparents. Across the clearing, on the side of the Volturi, stood a wickedly beautiful and wild-looking woman. The Elf stared at her, as if she knew Jenna was watching. The woman's eyes flashed murderously, an expression that the woman had worn many times before. Even though Jenna hadn't seen the immortal for six years, the woman hadn't changed, unless her evil aura had intensified. It was her mother.

The vision ended abruptly and Jenna stepped up her pace. She left Shane, Kevin, Seth, and Leah in the dust and raced ahead. As she burst into the house, Edward was saying, "But who was the blonde-haired person on the Volturi side? And why did she have pointed ears?"

"Because she's not a person," Jenna said. Everyone stared at her, but she only met Jasper's eyes. Jasper understood her, even if he didn't want to be the one to do that. "She's an Elf. She's my mother."


	9. Jenna's Family: The Good and the Bad

9

The silence was broken by the sound of Leah, Seth, Jacob and Shane talking on the porch. Kevin shuffled uneasily.

"Seth and I will go in first. Stay here." Leah said, or rather, ordered.

"Why can't we go in now?"

"They're vampires. You don't need a better reason if you value your life." Seth responded. The wolves turned and entered the house. All they saw were eight statues.

There was silence.

It was deja vu for almost everyone in the room. Shane and Kevin were allowed in the house only because Leah, Jacob, and Seth were there.

"What happened?" Leah asked, stunned, "Who was the vision about?"

Jenna was facing a large tapestry on the wall, fingering the edge of the fabric, "All of us," She choked out, using the exact words Bella had used just a few years earlier. She was as close to tears as was possible for a vampire. Leah looked up at her. "It's over. We've all been sentenced to die. Because of me. She found me"

Everyone was quiet for the better part of half an hour. After that, Edward managed to explain the vision to Seth, Leah, Shane, and Kevin. Jenna was too much of an emotional wreck to project it.

"Who are the Volturi?" Shane asked once Edward had finished.

"They are the vampires who try to keep our world secret. They are kind of like policemen, but the are pretty corrupt. And they're coming for Jenna."

"I always-I alw...ays knew she'd fi...nd me again. I thought I'd hidden bet...ter this time. How-ho...w did she know?" Jenna choked, barley more than a whisper. She whirled around to face them, "He did this! I'll kill him! That fool-!" she yelled. The scary thing was that in this instant, she looked so much like her mother. Carlisle grabbed her hand and she fell onto the couch beside him.

"She found you before?" Edward asked, but Jenna just shook her head.

"We won't need nearly as many this time around. Just Tanya's family," Alice commented, "But I am still unsure who those others-I'm assuming they're Elves-are," Alice turned to Jenna, "Do you know who they are?"

"Yes. Let me introduce you to my grandfather and grandmother, Legolas and Miranda Greenleaf, my Uncle Faro, and my Aunts Tatyana, Anastasia, Elevra, and Ginny." As the young vampire said the names, she projected the corresponding face into everyone's head.

"Who did she find? Who's the fool, Jenna?"

"Demitri"

Sometimes, life throws one a curve ball. But Carlisle wasn't ready for this one.

"Carlisle, is this your father?" Jenna projected a man's face.

"Yes, how did you-oh wait, did you pick that out of my head?" Carlisle asked with a dark chuckle.

"No, I picked it out of my mother's head a few years ago."

"What are you saying?"

"Like Elves, Fairies are immortal unless they die in battle. This man is a Fairy. This Fairy is my father."

"Are you telling me that you're my sister?"

"Half-sister."

"Then how am I not magical?"

"I'm guessing that the gene wasn't strong enough. And you're only half Fairy."

"So I am almost 400 years old, and I have a fifteen-year-old sister?" Carlisle was astonished, as was everyone else in the room.

"Correct."

"Wow, it's not easy to wrap you head around that."

"No," Jenna agreed, "It's not."

"Does this mean I have a fifteen-year-old great auntie?" Nessie asked.

"Yes, Ness. You do." Bella confirmed with a laugh.

"Okay, back to business. Carlisle, get Tanya on the phone. Jenna, Esme and I will go with you, Leah, Seth, Shane, and Kevin to talk to your family," Alice said, "Come on, we only have two weeks this time. We have to go _now_."

Jenna managed to keep pace with everyone else for most of the trip.

"Alice," She asked, "Who actually changed me?"

"Jasper did."

_"Jazzy?"_

"Yeah. Your blood smelt amazing. Emmett and Carlisle had to literally pull him off of you to stop him from killing you."

Jenna stepped up the pace, only to remember seconds later that the others weren't as fast as her. She fell back into the vampire line, who were naturally faster than the wolves.

They reached the cottage after two minutes. Jenna could have made it in a faster time, but the wolves weren't as fast. And they were warm-blooded.

Jenna stopped suddenly. Everyone looped around to meet her.

"Come on, Jenna. What's the hold up?" Seth asked. He and Leah were both in their human form. Leah recognized the look on her friend's stone face.

"Jenna?" She asked, "What is it?"

"What am I supposed to say to them?" Jenna whispered after a minute or so, "How am I supposed to tell them what happened?"

"Just tell the, how it is, Jen." Leah answered.

"Leah, you know I hate being called Jen. My mother called me that. I prefer Ne-ne or Ne."

"Well, you let Edward call you Jen earlier," Alice said.

"Did I? I didn't notice."

"How could you not have noticed something that you hate?"

"Well, Rose _was_ intent on killing Shane."

"Let's keep going." Esme suggested.

"Alright."

_Is that why he's been avoiding me, Alice? Other than the obvious reason?_

_ Who? What?_

_ Jasper. Tell him he did me a great favor. I'm happy now. There's no more hiding. I have the strength now to stand up to my mother. I don't have to run. For the first time in my life, I can live._

_ Carlisle? What are you doing?_

_ Shouldn't I be there too?_

_ What about Tanya?_

_ Edward's calling them. I have a feeling they'll come. And when they do, you and Nessie can show them the truth._

_ True enough, brother._

_ Brother. That still hasn't sank in._

_ Edward!_

_ Jenna? _

_ Who else?_

_ You don't have to shout! _

_ Sorry._

_ What's up?_

_ Make sure when you talk to Tanya, mention that I'm Carlisle's sister. Okay?_

_ Of course. _

"Grandmother Casanovia!"

"Jenna? What happened to you? Shane and Kevin came back here saying that you had something to do...?" She turned the last statement into a question.

"I don't know how to say this, so here's the direct way. I'm a vampire."

"Jenna." Alice cautioned. The smell of Elf blood was sweeter than any human's. And Jenna was smelling it through two other people.

"I'm fine, Alice, Esme."

"You're a _what_?"

"A vampire. Don't worry. I'm still the same person, just, immortal now. Like you and grandfather."

"How did this happen!"

"I, well-I was sort of attacked."

"By who?" Your uncle will personally hunt him down and-"

"No. Uncle Faro can't!"

"Can't or shouldn't?"

"Both."

"Why?"

"For one thing, vampire skin is like diamond. Secondly, Alice here will probably kill him, for Jasper is her mate. And thirdly, Jasper gave me life. I don't have to run away anymore. I can stand and fight. I am happier than I've ever been. I don't have to hide in order to stay alive."

"Don't think she's lying" Alice almost growled.

Jenna put her hand up and snapped her fingers. Alice's mouth was closed by magic, but that didn't stop her thoughts.

_What was the for! _She thought.

_ To make sure things don't get out of hand, Alice._

"Fourth, and finally, Jasper is my adoptive nephew," Jenna said, "Yes, Jasper's adoptive father is my brother. Please allow me to introduce you to my brother, Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle appeared at Jenna's side.

"Brother? What?"

"Almost 400 years ago, my father fathered a son. Carlisle was not immortal, as I used to be. But, at age 23, he was bitten by a vampire. His magic had not yet blossomed, so he had no way to repel the venom-" Jenna paused, thinking, "Although, his magic would not have been sufficient against the venom. My magic was only strong enough to elongate the process."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Greenleaf." Carlisle said, extending a hand. Casanovia took it and then flinched away.

"It's so cold," She whispered.

"Ah. That's what happens when you're a vampire. You could almost call us, _undead_."

"Elongate the process?" Carlisle whispered to Jenna.

"Yes. I burned for five days, not three."

"Oh yes. We were wondering when you would show up."

"And I was wondering when the burning would stop. No, the morphine didn't help at all. Bella's been meaning to tip you off about this, but all the morphine does is hold you paralyzed."

"Why-?"

"-didn't she tell you? She has her reasons."

"What's wrong with Alice's mouth?" Esme asked quietly, appearing at Jenna's other side.

"I bound it closed with magic. She was about to kill my grandparents."

"Probably a good idea," She responded, "You could do a lot for Jazzy."

"That's what Alice thought. Before she started cursing her head off. Alice, I get the picture! You'll thank me later for this, when I keep Jazzy from killing someone."

_Okay, I believe you. Now can you unbind my mouth?_

"Not yet."

_Why not?_

"Is that all?" Casanovia asked, "How am I going to explain to your grandfather? Your aunts? Your uncle?"

"No, it's not all. But I am going to explain."

"What are you saying, Jenna?"

"Uncle Faro, Aunt Ginny, Tatyana, Anastasia, and Elevra will be here in five minutes. Grandfather will be here too."

"Why are you calling this meeting?"

"We've-that means _all_ of us-got a really big problem. When I say really big, I mean absolutely blow your mind big."

Casanovia was silent.

"Full moon tonight," Jenna muttered, "I'll have to do the Ritual. I can't wait another month. I need the magic to make these morons see sense."

Everyone shot questioning glances at her.

"I'm not talking about you guys. I'm talking about the Volturi."

"The Volturi?" Miranda asked at the same time as Carlisle questioned, "The Ritual?"

"I'll fill you guys in later. Right now, we have company."

Legolas and Faro appeared through the trees. A few seconds after them, four devastatingly and heartbreakingly beautiful female Elves came into the clearing. There was much hugging. Nobody apart from Legolas and Casanovia had seen Jenna in six years.

"Oh, Jenna! You've grown so much, little Bird!" Jenna was in the arms of the Prophesy twins, her Aunts Ana and Taty. She was soon crying with Ginny and Elevra, as well.

When everyone was assembled, Jenna showed them the vision.

"What is Matty doing?" Anastasia yelled.

"Everything in her power to kill me," Jenna said quietly, "Like she's been doing for my whole life. The question is, will you help me?"

"That's not even a valid question, Ne, of course we will." Prince Farowen Forestspirit smiled at his niece.

An Elfling peaked out from behind a tree, "Cousin Jenna!" He cried as he ran to her.

"Fairfax!" Jenna grabbed him and swung him around.

"Where have you been?" Fairfax demanded.

"Around, cousin. I'm sorry I haven't been to see you in so long, but I can visit you so much more now!"

_Tanya's coming, Jenna._

_ Thanks, Edward._

"Tanya's family is coming, Carlisle. Edward didn't tell them much, but they'll be here in the morning." Jenna whispered to her brother. To everyone but Casanovia, who already knew what she had to say, she said, "I have only a couple more secrets. Carlisle here is my half-brother. His adoptive son Jasper, changed me into a vampire. Alice-" Alice put up her hand and waved, "Alice is my adopted niece, along with Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella, who are not present right now."

"We'd better get back, Jenna," Esme said, "Rose and Em will be wondering where we are."

"Of course." Jenna relaxed and released Alice from her bindings.

_So we're leaving? _Alice thought.

_ That, an I've not got enough magic to continue the spe_-, Jenna felt her last spark of magic die.

"Jenna? I lost your projection." Alice said.

"That's because I used my last spark of magic. Come on. We'll be in touch."

"Let me come with you Jenna! I have to do the Ritual, too. Daddy, can I go with Jenna?" Fairfax asked.

"You may, Fair."

"Come along, then, Fairfax." Jenna said. And then they were gone, as quickly as they had come.

"Well, that went well" Alice commented casually.

"Yes, it did." Jenna agreed. Her voice was low and weak.

"Jenna? You okay?"

"I'll see you guys later. I've got to go and do the Ritual."

"When is later?"

"Not long. There's a magical hotspot just outside of Lexington, Kentucky. That's where I'm headed. Oh, wait. This is the last full moon before the Volturi attack. I'll have to go to Tara."

"What's Tara?"

"The most magical place on Earth."

"Where is it?"

"Ireland. I have to leave now if I want to get there before the night ends."

Jenna turned and started running west with Fairfax with her.

"See yah, Jenna, Fairfax!" Alice called.

Jenna didn't respond. She couldn't, even if she tried. Her voice was too weak and she didn't have even a single spark of magic left for a projection. Instead, she waved.

"She looked dead on her feet," Carlisle said, "I've never known a vampire to get tired."

"Her physical energy is still their, but her magic is gone," Emmett said, meeting them, "Bella and I are going to go after her because she's not in the best state of mind, and it's deteriorating by the second."

"Jenna! Fairfax! Jenna, wait!" Bella called as soon as they were sure they were within earshot of her extra-sensitive ears.

Jenna and Fairfax stopped. Right in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, "What are you guys doing here?" She asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Fairfax looked appalled. "How long has it been since you did the Ritual?"

"We wanted to make sure you were okay because, honestly Jenna, you don't look to good."

Jenna smiled weakly, "I don't feel to good, either. Thanks for coming. Thanks for caring." She croaked.

"You're very welcome, sister." Emmett said.

"Sister. Brother." Jenna tried the words out on her tongue and then repeated them in Gnomish, "I like that. Come on." They kept swimming and reached China in ten minutes.

"China is so big." Bella commented.

"But so crowded." Jenna said.

"You sound like you've been here before." Emmett joked.

"I have. I was on the run for six months, remember? Come on, we've still got to cross two continents and two channels."

It only took the three vampires and one Elf two hours to cross Russia, although they had had to stop frequently to hide because Jenna didn't have any magic to disguise her wings.

An hour after that, they were across Europe and had dived into the English Channel. Crossing to Ireland was easy. Still, they arrived at Tara with only minutes to spare.

"Let's take a flight back" Emmett said.

"Good idea," Jenna agreed, "You get the flight, we'll do the Ritual." Jenna entered the clearing, followed by Bella and Fairfax. The cousins snagged an acorn from the ground by the ancient oak, moved to the next clearing, and planted it.

Jenna's magical energy returned immediately. She felt better than she had in years, since the last time she had run hot. She had forgotten how good it felt. Jenna and Fairfax returned to Emmett and Bella-who were waiting under the oak in Tara-wearing a huge grin.

"Our plane leaves at eight." Emmett told Jenna, also sporting his usual beam.

"You look great, Jenna." Bella added.

"I feel great, too. I haven't run hot in six years."

"Run hot?" Bella repeated, confused.

"It means having full magic energy," Jenna answered, "Where are we flying from?"

"I arranged a private flight from one Artemis Fowl."

"Well, let's go."

The Fowl Manor was a beautiful estate. As Jenna, Bella, Fairfax, and Emmett ran up the long drive, Jenna marveled at the apparent fragility of the great house, compared to her. Emmett rang the doorbell.

"Artemis Fowl the second," The teenager who answered the door said, holding out his hand. Emmett took it, and Artemis didn't flinch as the cold, hard skin of Emmett's hand made contact with him, "And you must be Emmett, Bella, Jenna, and Fairfax Cullen."

"Correct" Emmett said.

A wonderful smell hit Jenna's nose. Fairy blood. Jenna scanned the room and found a fairy, shielding by vibrating out of the visible spectrum.

"There's a fairy here." Jenna whispered to her companions, pitching her voice too low for human ears to hear. But the fairy heard.

The fairy unshielded. Obviously the Fowl boy knew about her. "What do you know about fairies?" She asked.

"Everything, Miss Short." Jenna answered.

"How?"

"Because I am one myself."

"How?" Holly repeated. She wore a name tag, written in Gnomish.

"Our species are related. Distant cousins. But technically, I'm a Fairy-Elf. From the ninth and tenth families of fairies."

"But there are only eight families of fairies." she protested.

"You're right to some extent, Holly. Your Book does not mention Fairies-the ninth family of fairies-or Elves-the tenth family of fairies. Both spent with a capital letter in English." Jenna explained.

"How do you know my name?'

"Oh, that? Just a little talent I have. I read minds. And it's on your name tag."

"Are they fairies, too?" Holly asked, motioning to Bella, Emmett, and her cousin.

"No. They're vampires, like me. And Fairfax is an Elf. He's my cousin."

"Vampires? What? You're confusing me, here." The elf said.

But Artemis who had been silent up until this point, spoke first. "You see, Holly, she was a Fairy-Elf, and then she was bitten by a vampire," he said, "Wait. Vampires exist!"

"Here Arty, take a look at this." Jenna sent him a few memories that proved the existence of vampires.

"How-?"

"Artemis, face it, you're not safe inside your own head with me around," Jenna said, "So, about that flight, Master Fowl?"

That broke Artemis out of his trance, "Yes, of course, this way please."

"Nice facade, Arty."

"I thought it was pretty good, too. But I guess nothing fools you."

"Nope," Jenna popped her lips on the p sound, "Nothing does."

The procession was joined by Artemis' massive bodyguard, Butler. Although Artemis had been flying planes solo since he was nine years old, Butler would fly the plane to allow them to talk.

"Vampires? What if-?" Butler questioned.

"Don't worry, Mister Butler, if things get out of hand, I can hold onto Emmett and Bella."

Emmett cleared his throat.

"And they can hold onto me if I loose control, although I don't suggest it. Just throw me out the emergency door if that happens."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Hello, newborn vampire with major strength and hugely powerful magic. I am more powerful than any being on Earth in any and every way."

"Won't you die?"

"No. Vampires are immortal. The only way to kill us is to rip us to pieces and burn them. And anyway, having the ability to fly helps."

"Believe her," Fairfax said.


	10. Painful Conversations

10

The plane ride went quickly. Holly and Jenna spent the time talking about the battle of Tallite, where the humans forced seven of the ten families of fairies underground. The eight family-the demons-lifted their island out of space and time.

When Holly repeated the date, Jenna laughed. The elf looked puzzled.

"We had our own battle then. The battle for Middle-Earth." Jenna projected a summary of the battle to Holly and Artemis.

"Wow. So it was all true?'

"Yes"

"What was all true?"

"The Lord of the Rings. I read the books when I was four," Artemis chided, "And I have to put that Legolas was my favorite character."

"Really? He'll be pleased to hear that." Jenna said.

"You know him?"

"Of course. I am Jenna Ellanora Minerva Greenleaf. Legolas Greenleaf is mine and Fair's grandfather."

"Your father's mother or mother's father?" Holly asked.

"Don't even remind me of my mother! She's the reason we're in this whole mess!" Jenna yelled, suddenly exasperated.

"What mess?" Artemis asked.

Jenna sighed, _Should I tell them?_ She projected to Emmett and Bella.

_ You have to tell them, Ne-ne. They should know._

_ Alright, Fairfax._

_ Go ahead._

"Okay, how shall I begin? Ah, this may take a while. Oh, whatever, I'll just do this." Jenna projected Alice's vision to the startled human and fairy, every so often explaining certain points. The projection ended, and Artemis and Holly were entirely up to speed.

"I really don't get how you do that," Emmett said quietly. He'd been listening as Jenna explained the situation, "It's really similar to what Renesmee does, but she's three and still needs physical contact, yet you can get into people's heads with no contact at all. Even Bella's! I just can't get used to it."

"It would take some time. I'm going to fly. Too much sitting," Jenna opened the door and yet her wings show. Holly gasped. "Thanks" The young vampire said, and angled her body into a steep dive away from the plane's engine.

"She's beautiful" Artemis whispered. Holly, Bella, and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Don't tell Rosalie I said this, but Jenna's got a beautiful face and a beautiful soul."

"What?" Bella asked.

"Rosalie absolutely loathes Jenna, Bella."

"Why? What's not to love about Jenna?" Holly asked.

"She's just like Nessie." Bella said.

"Exactly my point. Rose hates Jenna because she is so good at everything. The one thing she did better than anyone else, Jenna took away from her. And Rose is mad because the Volturi are coming to destroy Jenna and the whole family in the process," Emmett sighed, "Rosalie is just going to have to get used to the fact that Jenna is part of this family now."

"I'm sorry," Artemis said, "But who are Rosalie and Nessie?"

"Rosalie is my wife," Emmett said.

"Nessie is short for Renesmee. She's my daughter." Bella replied.

"Vampires can have children?" Holly asked, an astonished look on her face.

"No. I conceived Renesmee when I was still human, with my husband, Edward. Nessie is half vampire," Bella said, and as Emmett opened his mouth, wearing a smirk, "No, Em. Remember our little bet?"

Emmett closed his mouth.

Jenna gracefully re-entered the craft just before landing. It was a difficult maneuver for the young vampire Fairy-Elf. She ended up diving through the widened doorway. Her wings complicated the procedure. At thirty feet from tip to tip, they were longer than the main body of the plane itself. Emmett caught her before she hit the other wall of the plane. Although it wouldn't have hurt her, she would have hurt the plane.

Jenna hugged Holly tightly before she left the plane. The elf would stay hidden in order to conceal her identity. Holly pressed a fairy communicator into the palm of Jenna's hand, flinching briefly at the coldness of her diamond-hard skin.

"Keep in touch," She said, "Call if these Volturi people-if we can help. I'll see if Foaly-my technical genius friend-or Artemis can develop some sort of fire-throwing thingy."

"Thanks, Holly. We're the last ones left, you know."

"Last what? Vampires?"

"No. Elves. My family is the last of the Elves. The rest sailed for the undying lands centuries ago. Grandfather himself sailed, but he came back after I was born."

"We stand behind you and your families. Call me a couple of days before this starts and I'll come topside. The council will not stand for the attempted wipeout of the tenth family of fairies."

"I can't ask you to throw your life away for us."

"You don't have to. We will help anyway."

"Thank you, Holly, Artemis. Here is the pay for the plane ride and your time."

It was Artemis who spoke, "No, Ne. I do not take money from friends."

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the Cullen residence. Alice and Leah met them at the door, Leah obviously uncomfortable with the company.

"You're late," Alice said. Jenna glanced at the clock. 10:03. They _were_ late, "The Denalis arrived an hour ago. It's about time you showed up."

"Sorry, Alice. We met some people on the way back. I'll fill you in later." But Alice had already left the room, and was getting ready for introductions. Emmett and Bella followed.

"Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, this is Jenna." Alice said and Jenna entered the room.

Rosalie hissed. Eleazar was thrown against the glass window-effectively shattering it-from the sheer power radiating from Jenna's being. Eleazar had a talent for finding other vampire's talents, and he was overwhelmed.

"I know," Jenna said, "I have a lot of talents."

"Eleazar!" Carmen cried. She was at his side in an instant, helping him to his feet.

"Wow. That-that is one powerful newborn."

"Thank you, Master Eleazar," Jenna said, "I'll take that as a compliment." She spun into a curtsey with ribbons of red, blue, and violet magic twisting around her.

When the magic died away, Jenna faced four astonished vampires.

"Leah, where's Shane?" She asked the werewolf girl.

"Edward took Shane and Kevin home."

"Good. I'm going to go talk to him." She left the house.

"Jenna!" Alice called.

"What is it, Alice?" Jenna replied.

"You can't go to your boyfriend's place looking like that. Come on." She turned around and disappeared into the house. Jenna followed.

Alice whisked Jenna into her closet. The older vampire grabbed a blue silk dress and Jenna pulled it on.

"Oh my god" Jenna said as she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

"You're stunning, Jenna." Alice said before Jenna could speak.

"Thanks, Alice" Jenna said, and then she was out the door, but not before brushing her hair.

Jenna's mind was clouded with her own thoughts. She blocked everybody else's.

Jenna was around the corner from Shane's house when she smelt werewolf. She opened her mind and found Seth talking to Shane's mother, Ella Smith.

"Seth," She whispered, "I'll be there in a second."

_Okay,_ he thought, knowing that she could here him.

Jenna raced to Shane's house, slowing only when she was within ten feet of the house. Mrs. Smith was just inviting Seth into the house. Jenna turned herself invisible and slipped in before the door closed.

Jenna did not reveal herself to Seth and Shane. Instead, she perched invisibly on the top of Shane's dresser. "Seth, it's just hard," Shane was saying, "Jenna just keeps surprising me with all these myths coming true. It's just too much to bear all at once. And the, just days after Jenna tells me she's a vampire, and not one week after she says she's a Fairy-Elf, you, her and Leah bombard Kevin and I with the werewolf story. I need time to accept all this. It's crazy."

On the dresser, Jenna held back sobs. She had been so focused on finding her own way into the land of the immortal-a place that had been taken from her at birth-she had neglected to ease Shane's transport into the mythological world. A low whimper escaped her.

Seth heard it, "Oh, god," he said.

Jenna made for the open door. Seth caught her arm as she flew past, even though she was invisible.

"Let me go, Seth" Came Jenna's voice out of thin air, scaring Shane half to death.

"I'll get Leah"

"Okay," Jenna and Seth raced out of the room, jumped the banister, and went out of the house. They left Shane staring blankly at the spot where Seth had grabbed his invisible girlfriend.

As soon as they were out of the house and into the forest, Seth took off his clothes and phased behind Jenna so she didn't see him. Answering Seth's calls, Leah, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Edward, Jasper, and Alice were there in seconds. Jacob, Quil, and Embry left soon after they discovered the meaning of Seth's S.O.S. Three vampires and two werewolves were more than enough to console Jenna.

Jenna sat with her back against a tree. Her hands were folded on her pulled-up knees, with her head all but hidden by masses of hair. She was sobbing-everyone could see that. Great, tearless sobs. She was hiding her eyes, not because of the tears, but because of the colour. She knew they would give off pure, undiluted white light, and they would blind anyone who looked at them.

When she was sure her eyes were back to violet, Jenna looked up at her friends and family.

"I had no idea what this was doing to Shane. He's going crazy now. I can't believe I didn't see what was happening. Yesterday, Edward, you called me compassionate. But how can that be, when I did this to Shane? How could I? How-"

"How could I?" Jasper exploded, "How could I inflict this life on you?"

"Jazz-"

"No, Alice!" Jasper disappeared.

"Alice, let me go after him, please." Jenna said before Alice could follow him. Alice nodded and stayed put. Jenna raced after Jasper.

Jasper stopped in a clearing when he sensed Jenna behind him. His back was to her when she entered the clearing.

"Alice didn't talk to you yet, did she?" Jenna asked.

"Talk to me? What? And, please tell me, why aren't you mad at me?"

"Because you did nothing wrong."

"But I changed you."

"Jasper. I understand what you were going through. I've smelt Elf and Fairy blood. The two together would be irresistible. You didn't inflict anything on me. If I would have had a choice, I would have chosen this life. Don't you get it? It has always been either death or vampire life for me. Mother got to decide for me wether I was going to be immortal or not. She decided against it. Mother was so selfish, and she didn't want me having the privileges she had. But it was essential that I become immortal."

"But-"

"No buts. Jazz-you gave me the best gift that anyone could ever give me. You gave me the only gift that I needed, and had been denied to me. I showed you the memories of my mother. You've also given me the strength to stand up to her, and the family to stand behind me when I do. You've introduced me to my brother. You've given me something my mother refused to give me. You've given me my life."

"How can you say that? How can you even say that?"

"Because it's true. Look into your heart, Jasper. Jazzy, look into your heart. If you do, you will see that I am telling the truth." Jenna turned around and raced back to the others.

"How much have we told Tanya?" Jenna asked when she returned to the group. They were all still in the clearing where she had left them.

"Where's Jasper?" Alice asked, ignoring Jenna's question.

"I left him to think. How much have we told Tanya?" Jenna repeated.

"Everything," Carlisle said. He had joined the ranks sometime when Jenna was with Jasper, "The only thing left is for you to show them the vision."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

Jenna and the rest of the group returned to the Cullen house. When they got in, Rosalie, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Garrett (who had shown up later than the rest of the coven), and Bella were playing with Renesmee on the back lawn.

"Nessie! C el fairimary aco cel scarf!" Jenna called.

"El eve costa anode celt tele ec, ani Jenna" Renesmee responded.

"What language are you speaking?" asked Rosalie.

"Gnomish. My family's language."

"How can Nessie understand?" Bella questioned.

"Most children can understand Gnomish, except they don't know it's Gnomish. They think it is their own made-up language," Jenna responded. To Nessie she said, "I matte eaey del con ponet"

"Okay," She agreed, "Anote sayver con ponet?"

"Says"

"Auntie Jenna's going to be speaking in Gnomish for the next while to conserve her magical energy." Renesmee referred Jenna's message to her family.

The Cullens looked puzzled.

"The Volturi are coming in less than two weeks," The little girl said, "She wants as much magic as possible."

"Essas, Nessie" Jenna said, glad for the familiar words of her native tongue, "Aselo! Aselo efts shrands leaf cowpogs!"

Renesmee laughed as Jenna had just said, 'The Volturi! The Volturi are a bunch of morons!'

"What are you going to do about Connie?" Bella asked Jenna later on that day. The Denalis had seen the vision and were preparing to help.

"I left a spell lingering in the house, so if I had to move on, she would never know I existed. I've left the same spell with everyone I've met since I ran away," Renesmee said, translating the words her aunt had spoken in Gnomish, "I know it's harsh, but it's the only thing that I could do. I can't go throwing the truth all willie-nillie."

"I see."

"Do you?"

"It's kind of like what happened between me an Renee."

"How so?"

"Renee-my mother-is a bit too fragile for my-our world."

"It's not that they're too fragile-"

"-it's that we can't be throwing ancient secrets out into the open." Bella finished. She laughed gently.

"Exactly" Jenna and Renesmee joined her.


	11. Matilda

11

The next weeks passed quickly for Jenna. The girl spent most of the time with her family and Shane.

Jacob Black objected to the amount of time that Leah and Seth were spending with Jenna, the vampire. As she was never human, the treaty that tied the other Cullens did not bind Jenna. Still, she didn't venture to La Push very often. She respected both of the pack's wishes and the council's. Jacob didn't particularly like Jenna-in fact, he disliked her almost to the point of hatred. At first. After sharing Leah and Seth's mind-both of them liking Jenna-for a while, he couldn't help but like her. Jenna had that effect on people; humans, vampires, and werewolves alike.

Four days before the arrival of the Volturi, Jenna contacted Holly Short and Artemis Fowl.

"How's it going, guys?" Jenna asked. She plugged the phone into the television on the wall in the office. The screen split three ways, and Holly and Artemis' faces appeared, along with an animalistic hairy face Jenna didn't recognize. She took it to be Foaly, the LEP centaur technical genius.

"I was looking in the Book the other night," Artemis said, "I found something really interesting."

"What's that?" Jenna and Foaly said simultaneously. Jenna said it with genuine curiosity, and Foaly said it mockingly. He mocked everything Artemis said.

"The book does mention Fairies and Elves. Very briefly. And by that I mean the words are used once each on one page."

"Oh yes," Holly said, flipping through her own copy of the Book, "here, page 323."

"What does it say?" Jenna asked.

"It says that Fairies and Elves are the key to our existence. Without them, the other elf species would die out. Wow. I guess I have your family to thank for my existence." Holly said.

"I guess your race will always continue, now that I am an indestructible immortal Fairy-Elf. That is, if we survive this stupid Volturi attack."

"Speaking of that, I'm coming topside tomorrow. Artemis, I'll meet you at the Manor at ten. We should be at the Seattle airport by four. Will you pick us up?"

"Of course."

"See you then."

Jenna spent the rest of the day practicing combat with Edward and Emmett. She had asked Jasper, but his reaction had her backtracking quickly. Jasper had gone through a complex series of emotions in a few seconds. His expression turned from surprised, to absolutely livid, and then to an alarmed expression. Jasper rearranged his attractive features into a forced composure, while he declined Jenna's request.

Jenna beat Edward and Emmett by a landslide, even after she closed her mind. Edward could still read her mind, but she could read nobody's. She used no magic against them.

The young vampire spent her nights with Tanya, Kate, Bella, Carmen, and Esme. They hunted for an hour, and then just sat and talked.

The first day of this routine, Kate had convinced Jenna to repeat part of her life story.

"It'll only make it easier, Jenna." Kate said.

"But still, Esme. I don't want to talk about it." Jenna turned away.

"Jenna, I want to understand you. If you're not honest with me, how can I?"

"I am being honest with you, Kate!"

"Why won't you-"

"It's too hard, Kate! I can't talk about it yet. The thing is, I've had the memory of a vampire for my whole life. I _have_ to remember everything that's ever happened to me, because I _can't_ forget. It's like Jasper and his time with Maria. Jasper's a lot like me. He hides, too. You don't know what it's like!"

"What what's like, Ne?"

"You don't know what it's like to have your mother let all of her many boyfriends into your room when you're asleep. And let them do God knows what to you when you're trying to sleep. It started when I was two. Well-I say two because I was the size of a two-year-old. But really, I was only about ten months old."

Esme gasped. Her expression was copied on the stone faces of four other vampires.

"How can a mother hate her own daughter like that?" Bella whispered, "I mean, Edward and Nessie are the best things that ever happened to me."

"That's what I always thought. She never let on. I told you about the time I put her in the hospital when I was eight, right? Well, I never said how I did that. One time I was lying awake, and she let one of her boyfriends in to my room. All I really remember was killing the Elf and crushing the bones on the left side of Mother's body."

"Oh, Jenna-"

"No, Kate. Are you happy now? You got part of the story out of me. You can ask Jasper for the rest. His story is almost the same as mine."

Jenna retired to her room. In the main house, she gained possession of Edward's old room, as he was living in a cottage with Bella.

In the early hours of the morning, Jenna visited the house of her old adopted family and picked up her stuff. She set it up in her new room. Sadly, she tapped a few keys out on her keyboard.

"Connie bought this for me when I was thirteen," She said as Edward walked into the room and came beside her.

_I heard your conversation with Kate._

_ Is she okay? I should go apologize to her. I'm not usually like that._

_ I know, Jenna._

_ But she was pushing me too hard._

_ I know, Jenna. I'm so sorry._

_ Just don't say anything like that to Jasper. He won't react the way I did._

_ It scares me, how you've only know Jasper for a few weeks, yet you already know him better than most of us, other than Alice._

_ It scares me too. I remember I had a favorite TV show when I was with Connie. One of my favorite characters said: 'I know what it's like to be afraid of your own mind' That's how I feel._

_ You're afraid of your own mind?_

_ I'm mostly afraid of what my mind can do. I don't ever want to loose control, because I don't know what will happen._

Leah came to the house around ten the next day. She and Jenna spent five hours singing and mixing music before Emmett came in.

"Jenna," he said, "It's three. Holly and what's-his-name are coming in at four."

"Yes, we should go. And what's-his-name's name is Artemis." Jenna hurried out the door, followed closely by Emmett, Leah, and Edward.

They took Bella's Ferrari. Bella didn't come along because there would be no room for Holly and Artemis if she did. They made it to the airport in perfect time.

Jenna found Artemis and Holly with her mind just before they saw them. Holly was shielded, but Jenna's vampire eyes easily picked her out.

"Artemis! Butler!" she called, at the boy's side in fraction of a second. Nobody noticed-thank God, "I'm so glad you could make it!" Jenna hugged both of them.

In the meantime, everyone else had arrived at Jenna's side. She preformed introductions.

"Artemis, Butler, Holly, this is Edward and Leah, and of course you already know Emmett. Shall we?" Jenna asked, beckoning towards the parking lot.

On the way back, Jenna sat in the back seat with Artemis and Holly, with Leah sandwiched between Edward and Emmett in the front. This was to prevent Emmett or Edward from killing Holly. They left the top of the convertible down so the scent of Holly's blood blew out behind them.

_She does smell good..._ Edward thought _...Even better than Bella...Wow...I never thought I'd experience that with anyone, except Jenna._

Jenna sent him a warning glance through the rear-view mirror. It took him a while to catch it.

As soon as they were within two miles of the big house, Edward and Jenna's eyes glazed over as they watched a vision in Alice's head.

It happened four days in the future. They were in the clearing, and so were the Volturi. Everyone was there, including Jenna's new and old family, and all of her friends.

Jenna was in the middle of a mob of her friends. There was a clear break between the vampires and the Elves. At one end of the break was Jenna, and at the other were the three Volturi leaders. Jenna's head was down.

"Child, raise your head." Aro called.

Looking up, Jenna kept her eyes closed, "You have come to destroy my family," she said, "and for that you are corrupt. I will not allow it." Jenna Annabeth Trinity Ellanora Minerva Greenleaf's piercing violet eyes flew open.

"Woah," Emmett said as Jenna projected the vision into everyone's heads, "Heavy."

"What happens next?" Holly asked quietly.

"I don't know." Jenna answered truthfully.

Jenna introduced Holly and Artemis to the other vampires in the house, and the werewolves. Then they traveled, with Holly flying with Jenna and Artemis riding Leah, to Jenna's grandparent's cottage, where they would be staying.

"This day has been full of introductions," Jenna commented casually to Holly.

"Only one more round," She replied. _Wanna dive?_

_ Bet on it,_ Jenna projected, angling her body into a steep, sleek dive. Holly followed suit.

The cottage was amazing. It was fair and averaged-sized. Jenna landed in the large yard, along with her fey friend. Leah trotted into the clearing, and both elf and Fairy-Elf laughed at the sight of Artemis.

The boy was covered in twigs and leaves. His normally perfect suit was ripped and torn. He had many scratches and a good-sized gash that was still bleeding on the side of his face. Artemis tumbled off of the giant wolf he was riding.

"Never again" he said as Leah slunk into the woods to phase.

Holly placed both hands on Artemis' face and muttered, "Heal" Artemis' cuts, scrapes, and his gashes were healed.

All of a sudden, something hit Jenna's back. She hardly felt it, but still her self-preservation instinct told her to turn.

A flash on the ground caught her eye. An arrow-sleek and elfish and deadly. Jenna caught a new smell-one she knew well but hadn't caught in years. Her mother was close, and she had fired on her. Jenna grabbed Holly and Artemis and booked it into the cottage. When she returned, she found Leah dodging arrows as if her life depended on it, which it did. The young vampire didn't know exactly where her mother was, but her intellect told her the approximate area. She fired arrow after arrow into the forest in a wide sweep.

A screech in an all-to-familiar voice reached the clearing. One of the arrows had hit Matilda, "Jenna! I'm coming for you! You cost me sixteen years of my life! Annabeth Trinity Ellanora Minerva Greenleaf, surrender or die a horrible and painful death!" And then the presence was gone. Jenna didn't relax.

"Jenna?" Holly, who had cracked the door ajar, asked, voicing everybody's thoughts, "Who is Annabeth Trinity Ellanora Minerva Greenleaf?"

"Me" replied the stunned Fairy-Elf.


	12. Jenna gets her first sister

12

"That's a nice name," Artemis said, "Why'd you change it?"

"You don't understand. That's my true name. Those who know it have power over me. Powers that I can't control. And when I ran away, it made it that much harder for her to find me. I did everything possible to break myself away from her, even if that meant breaking away from the rest of my family. I had to go off on my own. I was lucky that her tracking skills are elementary. But it was unlucky that she met Demitri."

"Demitri?" Miranda asked, "Who's Demitri?"

"Demitri is part of the Volturi guard He is their tracker."

"I'm so sorry, Jenna, Legolas and I should have done a better job raising Matilda."

"Grandma, Mother was a bad egg. You said it yourself, Grandfather, Matilda couldn't be changed."

"All the same-"

"It'll all be over soon. One of us is not going to leave this battle alive."

Holly's thoughts were clouded. Her mind reeled from topic to topic, never settling on one for more than a few moments, until she finally thought of her own mother. Of everything her father had done with her when he was alive, and her mother-

Jenna gasped, "Holly? That's your father?"

"Yes. Why?"

"How long ago did he die?"

"Gosh, it would be over twenty-five years ago now. Where are you going with this?"

Jenna ignored Holly's question, instead asking one of her own, "Then how did he manage to impregnate my mother with me?"

"They never found his body." Holly whispered. She shut the visor of her helmet and left the room.

"Foaly? Could it be true?" Holly asked.

"Hold on a sec, Captain. I'm cross-referencing Jenna's DNA with your father's."

"How'd you get Jenna's DNA?"

"It came up in a six-year-old missing persons report. I guess somebody wanted her back. Probably her grandparents."

"Foaly! Any results?"

"Yes, they're coming through now. Holly, Jenna is your sister."

"Half-sister, you mean."

"Yes, of course."

"How did this happen? Father was always the one I could go to for everything. How-" Holly choked back sobs.

Foaly was a bit alarmed. Holly didn't cry. She was stronger than that. _I guess even the best of us break down sometimes,_ Foaly thought.

"Holly, tell me you aren't blaming yourself for what happened to Jenna. It's. Not. Your. Fault."

"But if I had known-"

"Then you would've helped her. But you didn't know. If you want someone to blame, blame Jenna's mother for hunting down her only daughter, or your father for abandoning first Carlisle when he was changed into a vampire, and then you to run off with Matilda Greenleaf, to produce a daughter they didn't even want."

"How could he do this to me? To us?"

There had been no sound in the background, so Holly had no reason to believe Foaly had her on speaker. But then she heard someone shift in a chair uneasily and another let out a long breath. Someone coughed.

"Oh, way to go, Foaly. Just blurt out my life story, why don't yah? Yah, my father abandoned me and my siblings, and didn't help my sister as she was being hunted by her own flesh and blood. A sister I didn't even know existed. Why don't I just say this outright? The way this conversation was going, it would surely come up. When I was seven, Opal Koboi had her siblings kidnap me for no apparent reason. I was held captive for two days. They raped me." Before Holly could close the channel, Julius Root's voice came over the waves.

"Holly, I'm so sorry. We're all here for you."

Holly gasped. The Commander was dead.

"No1 brought him back to life." Foaly explained.

Holly closed the channel. She was going to cry if she heard any more.

An hour later, Jenna and Carlisle came looking for Holly. Holly was leaning against a tree trunk a few meters into the forest. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Jenna," she sobbed, "Julius"

It took Jenna a few seconds to realize that her sister didn't even know that they were there. Carlisle shot her a glance, but she was busy trying to untangle Holly's mess of thoughts. She caught a bit about Commander Julius Root-Holly's mentor, a person who was more of a father to her than her own was-had been brought back to life by a demon warlock. Jenna caught a snippet of a conversation that Holly had just had with Foaly. Holly had been raped.

_That makes two of us._ Jenna shuddered._ What kind of world do we live in? The one where Fairies rape Elves and pixies rape elves. I have to change this._ Carlisle looked at her again, but she just shook her head. Holly would tell him in due time.

"Jenna-" Holly had realized they were there.

"Hey, Holly" Jenna said gently.

"All that time, I could have helped you."

"No, you couldn't have," Jenna said, "You didn't even know I-or Carlisle for that matter-existed."

Carlisle placed a cold hand on Holly's shoulder, "You think I haven't beaten myself up about this, too? All this time, Jenna was living right under my nose."

"Will you stop it, both of you?" Jenna said forcefully, "The important thing is that we're all alive, and that we're all together. Now let's get back. I want to practice more with Emmett and Edward."

Jenna and Carlisle took off at a dead sprint, with Holly trailing them using Foaly's mechanical wings.

Alice caught Holly and Jenna as soon as they got back to the Cullen's house. She towed them into her room and shut the door.

"Alice, come on-" Jenna said, "I really don't want to do this now." She wanted to talk to Holly. About everything that sisters usually talk about. She'd never had a brother, and never a sister either. Neither had Holly. And Holly had to talk, otherwise it would be very unhealthy for her.

"Sorry, Jenna. You're gonna to have to get over this new aversion to clothes if you're gonna live with me. Well? What are you going to wear for this thing?"

"I haven't really thought about clothes yet-"

"You haven't thought about clothes yet? How could you not? No matter, I have the perfect outfits for you."

"What?"

"The red dress from my vision. Jenna-tell me you paid attention to that!"

"It was red?" Jenna asked, smiling weakly.

Alice groaned, and disappeared into her walk-in mansion of a closet.

"Here," she said, tossing a package to Jenna when she returned, "I picked it up this morning. I, unlike you, pay attention to the little things in my visions," she turned her attention to Holly, "What about you?"

"Um...well..."

"Oh come on! You two are two of a kind. I thought you would have

at least thought about it!"

"Well...I was sorta thinking my Recon uniform?"

Alice groaned again, "Unless you can make that into a dress, I have something better." she disappeared and then handed Holly another package.

"A dress? You can't be serious! I haven't worn a dress since, well, never!" Holly cried.

"Alice!" Jasper called from outside the door, "I hope you aren't torturing Holly and Jenna too much in there!"

"Don't worry, angel! Carlisle will still have his sisters when I'm done with them!" Alice called back. She turned back to Holly, "Well, it's about time you started."

"Cowpog" Holly muttered under her breath. She pulled the wrapping off and shook out the garment.

Jenna and Holly gasped.

"I had it specially made for you," Alice continued, "It matches the Recon helmet and belt, and not to mention perfectly compliments your hair and your eyes."

Holly stared in awe at the emerald green fabric in her hands.

"Well, try them on" Alice encouraged them.

In one fluid motion, Holly took off her Recon uniform, and Jenna did the same with her sundress. They slipped the new dresses on over their heads.

The sisters were absolutely breathtakingly beautiful.

"Gods" Jenna whispered. Holly nodded in agreement as she ran a hand over the identical diamond cut-outs on both sides of her dress. The dress covered up most of her battle scars, even the large one on her back.

Jenna marveled at how good her body looked in the low-cut, backless red dress. All thoughts of talking to Holly were forgotten, for the time being.


	13. The End

13

The day was upon them. This was the day they were to seal their fate.

Jenna knew that one of them-either her or her mother-was going to die today. She was ready. Her suffering would end. But her part in this world had just begun. She had to stay alive.

Jenna had spent the night before with her siblings. When Holly had fallen asleep, she had talked with Carlisle for part of the night, and then hunted for about thirty minutes. Carlisle stayed with her until Holly awoke, and then went off with Esme, Jenna and Holly's sister-in-law.

Jenna and Holly flew to the baseball clearing. Jenna found Shane, Kevin, Seth, and Leah talking, and Artemis standing awkwardly, a little ways to the side.

Jenna landed beside Artemis, and heard a flash of jealousy ignite Shane's thoughts.

"Seth, Leah, you know the formation," she called, "Artemis, Butler, you and Shane and Kevin are going to wait back at the house."

"Why? What-" Butler started to say.

"Nessie, come here a minute," Jenna called, "Butler, how old are you?"

"Forty-one, but-"

"Nessie is three. Nessie, throw Butler into that tree."

Renesmee obliged, and Jenna stopped Butler before he got hurt.

"I see your point," he mumbled.

"Guys, Holly and I are going to go back and get changed, and you're coming with us. Holly, take Kevin and Shane." Jenna said as she took off with Artemis and Butler.

As they flew, Jenna heard Kevin and Shane thinking,_ Wow, Jenna's sister is so hot. _

"Kevin, you have no chance. Holly is over sixty-five years your senior and already in a serious relationship. And Shane? How could you?" Jenna cried.

"Sorry," Shane shouted, "Mind drifted a bit there."

"Just remember who you're dating."

Holly picked up on one word, _Dating? When this is over, spill all the details._

_ Of course._

The group touched down a few seconds later. They filed into the front room of the big house, and Holly, Jenna, and Leah (who had run with them) proceeded up to Jenna's new bedroom. Jenna and Holly showered, and then slipped into their dresses.

"I feel like I'm going to prom, not an attack." Holly said while she pulled a brush through her pixie-cut length hair.

"Me too," Jenna agreed, tying her hair into a braid, "Though I've never been to prom."

"You two look amazing," Leah complimented them, "Now for the first test." She beckoned towards the door.

Holly quickly slipped on a pair of clear sandals, tying the ribbon laces up her leg to her knee. The ribbon would stand out against her coffee-coloured skin. Jenna went barefoot.

Silently, Jenna and Holly descended on the stairs. Holly hugged a stunned Artemis, while Jenna stepped into Shane's arms and kissed him.

"Good luck, girls. See you soon." Shane said.

"I hope so."

"Don't even think that, Holly. You're going to be fine." Holly was practically invisible inside Butler's hug.

Jenna embraced Artemis and kissed his cheek, "Goodbye, my friend."

"Not you too!" Artemis exclaimed, holding Jenna at arms length, "You are going to get through this. You have strength in numbers, and not to mention the magic of seven Elves, one elf, and your own magic."

Holly took her headset off the table and hooked it over one pointed ear, "He's right, sis. We are going to get you through this." she said as she fastened her belt around her waist.

"I guess. At least, I hope," Jenna replied, "We'd better get going. The Volturi are so close I can almost hear their minds. Come on, Holly, Leah."

They raced out the door.

_ Only Artemis can appreciate the irony of this._

_ Irony? Oh yes, the men stay at home while the woman go to fight._

_ Oh, the irony,_ Artemis thought.

Jenna, Holly, and Leah came into the clearing and took up the formation.

They waited. Fifteen seconds...ten...five...four...three...two...one.

_Now for the final test,_ Leah thought.

Jenna barely nodded. She turned towards the sound of the approaching vampires. Everyone turned with her, a second later after their weaker ears found the sound.

They came in a formation they had used hundreds of times before. They came like the opening of a fan, a smilie Bella had used when these vampires had come to destroy Renesmee. It was beautiful, yet angular. Holly gasped at the sight.

Jenna reached a hand forward. She placed it on Carlisle's shoulder, and he took it. Holly took Jenna's other hand.

"Carlisle," Aro said, "It's been years."

"Please, Aro," Jenna sighed, "You have lived a long time. Alas, you must have more than one greeting. You used that one last time. Or, wait a second, Carlisle used it."

Aro, Marcus, and Carius flipped their attention from Carlisle to Jenna.

Jenna dipped her chin, creating Alice's vision scene.

"Child, raise your head," Aro called.

Looking up, Jenna kept her eyes closed, "You have come to destroy my family," she said, "And for that you are corrupt. I will not allow it." Jenna's eyes flew open, fixing Aro's with a piercing violet gaze. She raised her right arm, letting go of Carlisle's hand. She released enough magic to make some of the Volturi cower.

"Enough!" Aro roared, "I will not-we will not-be spoken to this way by a newborn!"

"Careful where you tread, Aro," Carlisle growled, "That is my sister you are talking to."

"I'm very sorry, Carlisle. Would the Cullen siblings please step forward?"

"Yes, please do." Marcus agreed eagerly.

Jenna, Holly, and Carlisle stepped forward. Jenna felt Bella's shield flex around them.

Holly spoke for the first time, "Matilda," she said, addressing the Elf in the middle of the Volturi grouping, "Think of what you are doing. Do you really want this to be your legacy?"

Matilda snarled.

"Elf," Carius said, "This is the girl?" He pointed to Jenna.

"The girl? The girl?" Jenna laughed. Nobody had ever seen her in this mood, not even Leah, who had known her as a teenager for longer than the rest. Jenna was downright murderous, "Mother, you neglected to mention the 'girl' you are trying to kill is a newborn vampire, a Fairy-Elf with magic, and has the ability to fly. Not to mention this girl is your daughter. Your own flesh and blood. Not that you ever treated me that way."

"Matilda!" Jenna's aunt Elevra cried, "What on Earth do you think you're doing? Ginny and I have never given up on you, even after Jenna ran away. And this is how you treat your own daughter! I can't believe you. I'm ashamed to call you my sister. I'm ashamed that we're triplets! So is Ginevra-I mean Ginny! Think, Matty! Use your brain. We are the same, you, Ginny, and I. Why are you doing this?"

"Elevra, shut up," Ginny said, "She's a lost cause. We lost our third third the day she ran off with Harrison Cullen."

"Don't you dare talk about him to me!" Matilda screeched.

"Elf!" Aro barked, "Who is this girl, really?"

Jenna let out a short laugh, "You didn't tell them? I am Jenna Annabeth Trinity Ellanora Minerva Greenleaf. This is my half-sister, Holly Cyera Short, and my half-brother, Carlisle Robert Cullen."

"Huh," Aro addressed Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Garrett, and Eleazar, "can you attest to wether or not this newborn is safe?"

Eleazar came to Jenna's side, "I can. This newborn is the most compassionate vampire I have ever met. In the little time that I have known her, she has been the exact opposite of what our standard depiction of a newborn is. Jenna Greenleaf has a beautiful face and a beautiful soul. I could go on for days about her good qualities. She is only a couple of weeks old, and yet she is able keep a best friend who's a 'shapeshifter,' and a steady boyfriend. Her sister, who she has spent the last four days with, is an elf. As you can smell, elves have the sweetest blood on the planet. The rest of Jenna's family is a different species of Elf, and their blood is sweet too. Jenna hasn't killed a single one of them, nor a single human."

"Lovely Carmen, do you say the same thing?"

"I do, Aro, although I would like to add one thing."

"And what is that, lovely Carmen?"

"You cannot kill Jenna because she is indestructible."

"Yes," Anastasia piped up, "She was shot by the arrow that you said could break vampire skin, yet it just bounced back."

"You tell them, Ana!" Faro exclaimed.

"Silence, boy!" Aro snapped.

"How dare you! I am no more of a boy than you are!"

"We shall vote," Aro said, ignoring Faro, "Marcus, your vote."

"She is too much of a threat. She has to die."

"Marcus? Too much of a threat? And yet here you stand amongst the most malicious beings ever to walk the Earth. My Earth." Jenna snorted with laughter.

_Excellent choice,_ Aro thought.

_Prepare yourselves. Even if Carius votes I should live, then it will come to a fight. Aro believes I should die. Pardon me-it will will only come to a fight if you stand beside me. Will you? I will fight still, even if you don't._

_ Do you really doubt us that much, Ne?_

"Thanks, everyone."

Foaly spoke for the first time in Holly's headset, "How are we doing?" he asked.

"Not great. Get Retrieval 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 ready. Arm them all to the teeth with those new fire blasters. Make sure none of them go into hand-to-hand combat. They will die. No exceptions."

"And you?"

"I'm not going into combat. I'll stand with the Retrievals."

"Agreed"

Aro spoke again, "My brother Carius, how do you find?"

"Same as Marcus. She is simply too dangerous."

"Dangerous my foot" Legolas muttered.

"And I believe the same. It is unanimous. The girl is to die now."

A hard yet light laugh started up. Jenna focused on Matilda. She felt the anger that she had been repressing for the last month build up inside her.

"I've waited sixteen years for this, _myra kerenza_, sixteen! And now it is within my grasp!"

Legolas spoke before Jenna could, "Don't you dare call her your dear daughter! So dear that you arranged to have her killed? Your Mother and I raised you better than this, Matilda. How did Ginevra and Elevra turn out so much better than you? You received the same upbringing as them." He cried.

Matilda snarled and screeched, "You are no Father of mine!"

Jenna clutched a small mark on her left arm. It was burning like nothing she had felt in six years. That was Matilda's main power, to cause that one scar unbearable pain. But over the years, Jenna had built up a resistance. She heard Jasper feel the pain in her arm, but she did not waver, "He's right," she said in a voice that barely escaped shaking, "I need my life, and I can't have it with you alive! One of us is going to die today, and it's going to be you. Any last words, _Mother_?" Jenna brought her hands together above her head, and a bolt of lightning came from the sky to incinerate Matilda Greenleaf. Matilda blocked it with a quick spell.

"You never were stronger than me, Jen, and you aren't now!"

"Oh, yah? Well just you wait and see!" Jenna preformed a series of complicated hand movements.

"She's making Fyre." Faro whispered in awe.

Before everyone's eyes, every atom in Matilda's two thousand-year-old self spontaneously combusted.

Jenna addressed the Volturi leaders, "Unless you want to meet the same end, I suggest you leave. Now."

"No," Aro said, force in every syllable, "This is all the more reason why you must be destroyed."

Jenna nodded to Holly, who had the Retrievals on standby.

"Fire at will," Holly said in Gnomish into her headset.

Fireballs started to rain from the sky, targeting the Volturi. Many of the guard combusted on the spot. Those who didn't leapt into group of Elves, vampires, and werewolves.

"Don't shield!" Jenna heard Holly yell from somewhere above her. She didn't pause to look where, but she knew Holly had activated her wings, "They can see us anyway!"

Jenna launched herself from the ground and joined the aerial attack. She sent glowing orbs of purple light at the remaining Volturi members. It didn't kill them; it just allowed them to be killed easier by her family members.

"For my sisters!" Carlisle cried as he plunged into the heart of the battle, immediately decapitating Jane and Alec, the 'witch twins,' "May they live in peace now!"

The battle did not last long. For the first time in their existence, the Volturi were outnumbered, out classed, and out matched.

Miles away from where the Volturi were getting slaughtered, Shane stepped in front of Artemis. "What is between you and Jenna?" he demanded.

"Nothing. We are friends, that's all."

"It doesn't look like that. I can tell she likes, maybe loves, you, too. My advice, stay away from her. Unless you want me after you."

Artemis was even paler than usual, "Shane, I don't need your advice. You are not going to stop me from seeing one of my closest friends. Jenna has a heart of gold. Do not jeopardize her feelings for you by antagonizing with me. Jenna will see it. She sees everything, you know."

"Not everything," Shane muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

Butler stepped in and put a massive arm in between them, "Okay, that's enough." he told the boys.

"Shane, I care. I care a lot about Jenna. More than you do in some cases."

"Are you accusing me of not caring about her? Why do you think I've stuck with her all this time? She wronged me first, and I forgave her!"

"She wronged you, and you're holding that against her? What kind of a boyfriend do you think you are?"

"A good one! I can provide for her better than you can! For one thing, I don't live in Ireland!"

"Jenna can provide for herself, you know! How can you be a good boyfriend if you don't know that? And if you think you're so much better than everyone else!"

"Because I just can!"

"What kind of an explanation is that, you compassionless shrew? You're a superficial coward!"

"Tell Jenna I'm going home."

Jenna was invisibly observing the group. She saw Aro quietly escape and dove after him.

"You really didn't think you could leave that easily, did you?" she said, materializing in front of him much to his surprise.

"This is what you get when you mess with the Cullen family," Carlisle said, stopping to Jenna's right.

Holly appeared in Aro's sight line, "Your corrupt ways must be stopped." she said in a menacing voice.

"Carlisle, please, spare me! I have to protect Volterra, and the rest to the vampire world! Our secret cannot be revealed!"

"The power has gone to your head, Aro. It has corrupted you."

"Carlisle, see reason!"

Carlisle looked to Jenna.

Jenna nodded, "We have to do it. You've probably heard 'absolute power corrupts, and power corrupts absolutely?" Thousands of years of absolute power is terrible...he won't change." Holly nodded her agreement.

Carlisle grimaced and threw himself at Aro.

"Carlisle!" Aro cried as he sidestepped Jenna's brother.

"You tried to kill my sister. After all she's been through. She's only dangerous when she wants to be." He dove at Aro again, this time taking off one of the Volturi leader's arms.

Carlisle proceeded to decapitate the rest of the body. When that was done, Holly drew her pistol and shot the remains, making them catch on fire.

"Jenna, help me. Make sure we get every piece" Carlisle said. He grabbed and threw little pieces of vampire.

Jenna and Holly helped him scour the ground until all of Aro's remains were in the fire.

"He really stinks," Jenna said.

"What? He smells the same as everyone else who's a vampire."

"No, he doesn't. He smells like a decaying body. Probably because he's so old."

And with that elegant comment, the half-siblings returned to the baseball clearing.

"Did we loose anyone?" Carlisle asked.

"No. Everyone is fine." Esme was beaming.

Jenna sat down at the edge of the clearing. She put her head between her knees. Holly, Carlisle, and Alice came over to her.

"Is it really over?" She asked quietly.

"Yes," Alice breathed, staring into the future, "The Volturi are done. It really is over."

The cheers erupted. Alice ran to Jasper's arms. Carlisle caught Esme as she flashed to his side. Emmett and Rosalie kissed, and so did Edward and Bella.

"Come on, Jenna," Jasper called, perfectly happy for once, "Let's go home."

Home. Jenna loved the word. For the first time in her entire life, she had a home.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Holly didn't return to the Lower Elements for a few days. Jenna's happy mood was infectious, and she couldn't get away. Deep down, though, Holly knew that wasn't the only reason. _Julius._ The name kept flashing into her head. When she had been kidnapped, he had been the one who had rescued her. Him and Trouble Kelp. She had never told anyone that, not even him. He had seen her in her most weekend state. Naked, bleeding, battered, scared, bruised, and something Holly never wanted to repeat. And then he had died, a few years ago.

So when Holly returned to the Lower Elements, she was not nearly ready when she stepped into Commander Kelp's office.

Holy walked in on Foaly, Trouble, and Julius, "I have to tell you something. Something I should have told you over twenty years ago."

"What is it, Captain Short?" Trouble asked.

"Cyera"

"Cyera? What are you talking about?"

"That kidnapped girl you saved over half a century ago to this day. Her name was Cyera."

"Oh yes. I always wondered whatever happened to that girl. So polite she was, and in such a state. Held captive for two days, raped, beaten repeatedly. Shame. I hope she turned out okay. Real mess she was." Trouble said.

"Stop, Trouble. She just wants you to know she appreciated it. She's okay now, but she never stopped thanking you."

"Do you know her, Holly?" Julius spoke for the first time.

Holly almost doubled over in shock, "I sure hope I do. I am her."


End file.
